Inuyasha: Viaje al pasado
by Lily Higurashi Cullen
Summary: "Inuyasha y Kagome se ven envueltos en un viaje totalmente diferente al que han estado haciendo hasta ahora. En él recorrerán muchos mundos y distintas épocas en las cuales se encontraran con sus peores enemigos, sus más queridos amigos, personas que creían no volver a ver jamás e incluso a ellos mismos..." ¿Será esta otra de las trampas de Naraku? ¿O tal vez sea otra cosa…?


**Capítulo 1: Olores del pasado**

Era de noche, las 10 o las 11. Una muchacha de cabello azabache asta la cintura y con unos pequeños rizos en las puntas, unos ojos azul eléctrico y una buena figura, se encontraba andando por el bosque, pensando en que excusa podría darle a quien desde ayer por la tarde la llevaba esperando.

Sin dejar de pensar en la magnífica excusa que iba a ponerle, se topó contra algo y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Auch! Qué daño…-dijo para sí.

-Eso te pasa por no fijarte por donde andas.-dijo una voz masculina detrás suyo.

Ella se giró en seguida y soltó un suspiro al divisar la figura de quien, ahora, tenía en frente. A pesar de que sabía de quien se trataba desde un principio por la voz, no quiso aliviarse hasta poder comprobar con sus propios ojos de quien se trataba.

-Inuyasha…-murmuró la muchacha ahora un poco tensa ya que no sabía que excusa darle por su tardanza.

-¿Y bien? ¿No piensas decir nada?-dijo algo impaciente, ignorando el pequeño murmullo con su nombre dicho por la chica.

-Yo…esto…eh…-dijo nerviosa.

-Eso no es una respuesta, Kagome.-dijo el muchacho ya algo cansado.

Ella, al no tener un pretexto más consistente optó por lo más sencillo que se le pasó por la cabeza: dar tiempo.

-¿A que te refieres?-dijo con una sonrisa incomoda.

-Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero.- dijo cortante.

-¿Ah, sí?…pues ahora mismo…no me viene…-dijo con la misma sonrisa incomoda de antes acompañada de una risita nerviosa.

-no me vengas con esas que mi paciencia tiene limite. ¿Como que llegas tan tarde? ¿sabes que por tu

culpa se esta retrasando la bús…?

-¡Siempre con lo mismo! Los fragmentos por aquí, los fragmentos por allá… ¿no has pensado en mi ni un segundo? ¿en mi, solamente? ¿no me has echado de menos y por esa razón quieres que vuelva?-dejo unos segundos por medio para responderse ella misma a esas preguntas-no…supongo que no…-dijo finalmente dando media vuelta dispuesta a irse. Pero no lo logro, ya que alguien había parado su huida.

-Eso…no es cierto…-dijo algo rojo por lo que tenia pensado decirle. Que no la echaba de menos, ¡por supuesto! Los fragmentos era solo un pretexto para no decirle lo que verdaderamente pensaba. Su orgullo le impedía decirle que la echaba tanto de menos que no se había ido y ya quería que regresara.

-Yo…-pero fue interrumpido por una ráfaga de viento que les envolvió a ambos. El viento iba mezclado con aromas, unos de recuerdos de la infancia de los dos.

Kagome se giró dándole la espalda a su acompañante, y estiró el brazo como queriendo coger algo lo cual no alcanzaba a coger. Pero sin darse cuenta el paisaje cambió y el viento paró.

-¿donde estamos?-pregunto Inuyasha cogiendo a Kagome de los hombros ya que al ver que se iba a marchar tras la supuesta cosa que quería alcanzar izo lo primero que se le paso por la mente para evitarlo.

Kagome enseguida volvió de su ensueño, y respondió de inmediato a la pregunta.

-creo que estamos en mi época…-dijo empezando a andar por la zona.-pero… que raro...

-¿Qué es raro?-dijo inuyasha también mirando a su alrededor.

-pues esto. Se que es mi época…pero…-sin decir mas posó su mirada en una niña de unos cinco años, de cabello azabache, tez blanca y vestida con un mono rojo.

-Kagome…¿pero, que?-dijo ya impaciente por lo que estaba tardando la chica en responderle.

-Pero no es la misma época que la mía.-dijo avanzando hacia la niña que estaba jugando en el parque. Inuyasha la siguió a pesar de que se había quedado igual que antes con la explicación de la muchacha.

-Eh, hola ¿como estas pequeñina?-dijo kagome poniéndose de cuclillas, y a la vez regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

"Un día me la comeré a besos como siga sonriendo así" pensó para si Inuyasha y a la vez sorprendiéndose de lo que había pensado.

-¿Quién eres tu?-preguntó la niña con cierto aire de inocencia.

-¿Yo? Yo soy tu ángel de la guarda.-dijo kagome para no hacerse más sospechosa.

-¿Mi ángel de la guarda? ¿Entonces sabrás mi nombre, verdad?-dijo la niña mirándola a los ojos.

-Pues si. ¿Y tu sabes el mío?-dijo interrogándola.

-No-dijo a la vez que meneaba la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

-pues yo me llamo igual que tu.-dijo ahora ya segura de quien era esa niña.

-¿en serio? ¿te llamas kagome?-dijo la niña sonriendo.

-¡exacto! Y necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿el que?-pregunto a la muchacha.

-¿estamos en Tokyo?

-no, je je je. Allí vive el abuelo. Estamos en un pueblo de los alrededores de Tokyo.-dijo la niña.- ¡Ah!ya sé.¿Por qué no os venís a casa?-dijo animadamente.

-Vale- dijo Kagome siguiendo la niña que acababa de salir corriendo.

-¿Kagome, no me digas que esa niña eres tú?-dijo Inuyasha andando al lado de Kagome.

-Sí, me temo que sí. Y para entonces yo aún no vivía cerca del pozo.- dijo con un toque de tristeza en su voz.-Creo que lo que nos ha rodeado hace un rato nos ha devuelto a mi pasado, cuando yo era una niña...

_Capítulo 2: El perro blanco_

Inuyasha y kagome siguieron a la niña que corria riendo hacia la casa que tenían enfrente. Cuando se acercaban a la casa un perro blanco aun cachorro corrió en busca de la pequeña que le abría los brazos en señal de bienvenida. Kagome observó la escena y sonrió mientras que su acompañante veía su reacción algo extrañado. Antes que él pudiese preguntarle por el perro, Kagome respondió a su muda pregunta.

-Me lo regalaron para mi cumpleaños. Se ve que la perra del vecino, que es de raza, se quedó embarazada de un perro que solia venir mucho por aquí. Como los cachorros no eran de raza no podían venderlos y los tuvieron que dar todos. -hizo una pausa para hacercarse un poco al perro y notar que el susodicho la reconocía por el olor y corría confiado a saludarla. -A mi madre le ofrecieron uno, el más pequeño y el último que les quedaba por dar. No sabían porque nadie le elegía…

Inuyasha la observó tiernamente sin siquiera darse cuenta de que involuntariamente se estaba comparando con el cachorro.

-¿Porque lo eligió tu madre? -Kagome paró un momento de acariciar al perro para observar a inuyasha con una sonrisa.

-Ella no lo eligió, fui yo. -el cachorro se separó de su dueña y corrió hacia la casa en busca de su dueña mas pequeña. La niña había entrado en el interior y parecía que ahora salía con alguien de la mano. Inuyasha, que aun no había quedado satisfecho con esa respuesta preguntó antres de que ella se girara.

-¿Pero no te lo regalaron para tu cumpleaños? -Kagome volvió a mirarlo y se levantó del suelo.

-Claro, me lo regalaron porque insistí tanto en quedármelo cuando lo vi que mi madre no pudo decirme que no. -Kagome se giró de nuevo en dirección hacia donde la niña llegaba con alguien cogido de la mano. El rostro de la joven cambió drásticamente. Inuyasha pensó que si en esos momentos se encontrara sola lo mas probable es que se pusiera a llorar, pero… ¿Por qué?

_Capítulo 3:__Recuerdos_

La pequeña Kagome, justo a unos pocos metros de donde estaban ellos, se separó del hombre al cual iba cogida y se paró justo delante de los dos jóvenes aún perplejos. Kagome parecía que no veía nada más que al hombre que seguía avanzando hasta llegar hasta la pequeña e Inuyasha cada vez tenía más claro que ese hombre seguramente sería su padre. La verdad es que nunca le había preguntado por su padre, ella sabía que su madre había muerto y que había sido humana y su padre era un demonio y también había muerto. También sabía que se había quedado solo desde muy pequeño y que por esa razón era de ese modo con la gente, pero… ¿y ella? Siempre había asumido, al ver a su abuelo, su hermano y su madre, que había tenido una vida fácil, pero empezaba a creer que escondía más de lo que parecía. Kagome era una de esas personas que ocultan el dolor y parece que no lo tengan, lo sabía por las incontables veces que la había puesto en peligro y había sufrido por su culpa y su obsesión por querer recuperar un poco del pasado que perdió por culpa de Naraku a trabes de Kikyo. En ese momento, al ver su rostro descubriendo un dolor que no sabía que tuviese oculto, quiso saber lo que pasó. Quiso consolarla y decirle que podía contar con él, como él había contado tantas veces con ella…

-¡Bueno Kagome! ¿Quiénes son? ¿Amigos tuyos? -dijo el hombre con dulzura a la niña mientras miraba a los jóvenes. Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos intentando aparentar indiferencia, pues la niña empezaba a ponerle nervioso con su incansable bailoteo. - ¡Hija! Por favor estate un poco quieta, ¿vale? -dijo el hombre intentando que la niña dejara de dar vueltas alrededor de ellos, por supuesto, el perro blanco iba justo detrás de la niña también molestando.

-Nosotros… no… no queríamos…-empezó a tartamudear Kagome. Al fin parecía que alguna palabra, aunque no muy clara, salía de su boca. El hombre miró a la joven y sonrió con una sonrisa muy agradable que hizo que ella se estremeciese.

-No te preocupes… Debes de ser familia, ¿no? Es asombroso el parecido con mi mujer… -dijo el hombre con ternura. Kagome sonrió mientras una lágrima se le escapaba de los ojos irremediablemente. Inuyasha se quedó totalmente pasmado sin saber qué hacer, pues no soportaba verla llorar. Quiso consolarla, pero estando su padre delante le era imposible. En realidad estando quien fuese delante le sería imposible. A diferencia de él, el hombre si que pareció dispuesto a ayudarla, pues puso cara de preocupación mientras buscaba un pañuelo en su bolsillo y se lo tendía.

-Por favor… no llores pequeña… -dijo con una sonrisa. Kagome sin poder evitarlo se abalanzó al hombre dándole un fuerte abrazo mientras lloraba. Inuyasha se quedó mirando la escena totalmente perplejo y sin poder mover un solo musculo. El hombre pareció no importarle el acto y correspondió al abrazo dándole una suave caricia en la cabeza.

-Ya esta… -dijo a modo de consuelo. -No sé por qué lloras, pero si has acudido a la familia Higuraishi es porque necesitas ayuda de familia. -se separó en cuanto hubo recobrado la compostura y el hombre sonrió de la manera que solo ella conocía perfectamente y añoraba tanto. -Venga, venid, pasemos a casa seguro que quieres ver al resto de la familia… -justo cuando el hombre cogió, con esfuerzos, a la pequeña Kagome y se giraban para ir hacia la casa, la misma brisa que había recorrido antes de llegar allí volvió de repente. Kagome empezó a andar intentando seguir a su padre, pero la oscuridad volvió a inundar el lugar y lo único que tuvo como referencia fue una mano que la sujetó fuertemente en el momento en el que la oscuridad los invadió.

-¿Inuyasha? -preguntó ella intentando localizar a su acompañante, pues a pesar de que sentía su fuerte mano sujeta a la suya no lograba verle.

-Tranquila… estoy aquí… -dijo, al parecer, más cerca de ella de lo que creía.

-¿Que está ocurriendo? -Kagome apretó más su mano para evitar romper el enlace, pues empezaba a tener miedo.

-No lo sé… puede ser alguna trampa de Naraku. Ese maldito puede ser capaz de jugar con los sentimientos como le viene en gana. -dijo visiblemente enfadado, pues a pesar de que tan solo era un murmullo Kagome juró haberle oído gruñir. La oscuridad parecía durar más que la última vez y Kagome empezaba a no poder soportar los recuerdos que empezaban a acumularse en su cabeza, recuerdos que creía ya olvidados.

De repente, Inuyasha captó un olor diferente en el aire, un olor a agua, con sal, lágrimas. Kagome estaba llorando de nuevo, y ahora no tenía ninguna escusa para no poder consolarla. Sin siquiera poder verla estiró su mano sujeta a la de ella y notó un cuerpo que chocaba contra el suyo. Cerró sus brazos alrededor se ese cuerpo en un abrazo. Ella se quedó totalmente quieta y sorprendida ante tal acto. Muy pocas veces era tan tierno, y cuando lo era solía ser en situaciones como esa. Kagome aprovechó la ocasión y le abrazó también, aún a sabiendas de que eso no cambiaría absolutamente nada, pues él jamás sentiría lo que ella sentía cada vez que él hacía cosas como esa. Aún así, se conformaba con esas pequeñas muestras de afecto.

-Gracias… -dijo ella mientras sus lágrimas cesaban. Mientras se apartaban, pero sin soltar sus manos, la luz empezó a dejar atrás a la oscuridad y un nuevo paisaje se abría ante ellos. Esta vez no parecía la actualidad, es más, parecía que hubiesen vuelto de nuevo a la era feudal. Habrían creído que habían regresado donde debían estar Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara, de no ser por una mujer que corría desesperadamente con un bebe en brazos.

-¡Corran! -se escucharon unas voces a lo lejos -¡No ha podido ir muy lejos!

La mujer se hacercó rápidamente hacia ellos y desesperada les rogó que no dijeran nada mientras se escondía detrás de unos matorrales. Los hombres no tardaron en llegar y descubrirles a ellos en mitad del bosque.

-¡Vosotros! ¿Dónde tenéis a la princesa? -preguntó uno de los hombres. Inuyasha, que no iba a dejar que nadie le diera ordenes. Se adelantó poniéndose delante de Kagome como hacia siempre que la protegía.

-¿Y si no queremos decírtelo? -dijo a la defensiva.

-¡Pues moriréis! -gritó uno de ellos mientras todos se abalanzaban para atacarles. Inuyasha, que ya esperaba algo así, empezó a golpearles sin necesidad de la espada, pues solo eran humanos, dejándoles inconscientes pero sin matar a nadie. Kagome, de mientras, fue corriendo donde la mujer se había escondido descubriéndola desmayada con el niño en brazos. Sin poder evitarlo, cogió al niño que había empezado a llorar desconsoladamente acunándole y diciéndole palabras dulces para que se calmara. Mientras la calma empezaba a volver al lugar, señal que indicaba que Inuyasha ya se había ocupado de los hombres que perseguían a la joven, el manto que cubría al bebe descubrió unos cabellos cortitos pero visiblemente plateados del cual salían en la parte superior de la cabeza dos orejitas de perro.

-No puede ser… -dijo Kagome en voz alta mientras observaba al bebé.

-Sí. -dijo Inuyasha detrás de la joven. -Es mi madre… y… yo.

_Capítulo 4: Sentimientos_

Acababan de encender un pequeño fuego para poder pasar la noche que se avecinaba. La mujer seguía inconsciente, al parecer llevaba mucho rato corriendo y estaba muy cansada. Por otro lado, el bebe seguía en brazos de Kagome, la cual parecía estar encantada con el niño, a lo que Inuyasha no paraba de responder con sonrojos, al fin y al cabo el niño era él.

Parecía como si lo ocurrido anteriormente con el padre de Kagome jamás hubiese pasado, por lo que le hizo pensar que debía estar ocultando el dolor durante tanto tiempo que ya le era muy sencillo hacerlo de un momento a otro. No se había dado cuenta de lo increíble que era ella hasta entonces, trataba al bebe como si fuera su propio hijo y hubiese jurado que si fuese ese el caso habría dado la vida por…

-Inuyasha… -dijo la suave voz de Kagome, él dejó sus pensamientos para mirarla y darse cuenta de que el niño se había callado. Se asomó un poco por encima de la joven y pudo comprobar como estaba completamente dormido. Al parecer no era solo ahora cuando su olor le relajaba y le hacía sentir seguro…

-Por fin se ha dormido. -dijo mirando hacia otro lado, pues sus pensamientos empezaban a traicionarle. Kagome encaró una ceja y se rió un poco ante su reacción tan absurda.

-Es algo irónico que hasta tu mismo te molestes… -él se giró enseguida totalmente asombrado de su comentario, que al parecer tenía toda la razón. Volvió a girarse sin prestarle más atención mientras ella se levantaba con el bebe aún dormido en sus brazos y se sentaba al lado de Inuyasha sin decir nada. Él la miró de reojo como acurrucaba todavía más al niño sin darle ninguna importancia al hecho de que estaban prácticamente pegados, cosa que él si se daba cuenta y tenía todos sus sentidos en ella. Pensó un momento si preguntarle o no por su padre, ese era un buen momento, ¿no? Su madre parecía que aún no despertaba y el bebe seguía dormido. La verdad es que no se caracterizaba por cotilla pero el hecho era que le importaba mucho que ella lo estuviese pasando mal, aunque no entendía el porque le importaba tanto.

-Kagome… -empezó. Ella se giró mirándole con sus hermosos ojos pardos.

-¿Si? -dijo suavemente.

-Sobre… donde hemos ido antes… el hombre ese… tú…

-¿Mi padre? -preguntó apartando la mirada pero con la sonrisa aún persistente. De repente esta se tornó triste y sin querer una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Involuntariamente, en un intento por consolarla, le cogió la cara con una de sus manos y levantándosela le secó la lágrima que se había escapado. Ella abrió los ojos desorientada por su gesto mientras le veía mirarla del mismo modo que lo hizo hace tiempo, cuando apenas se conocían. Aunque en ese tiempo a quien miraba así no era precisamente a ella… y tampoco estaba segura de que la estuviese mirando ahora a ella también.

-Kagome… sabes… que puedes confiar… en mi, ¿verdad? -ahora si que estaba sorprendida, ¿que demonios le ocurría? No era normal en él ser tan… ¿tierno? Además la había llamado por su nombre, por lo cual no la había confundido con Kikyo.

Ella sonrió mientras la mano de él se dejaba caer a un lado pero sin apartar la mirada todavía. Fijó la mirada al fuego y dejó al bebe recostado en la falda pero sin apartar su abrazo.

-No hay mucho que decir… -dijo al fin. -Murió. Cuando nació Sota pasó un año más con nosotros y luego… -no pudo terminar la frase, pues las lágrimas habían vuelto a sus ojos. Estaba claro que eso no era todo lo que había ocurrido y que fuese lo que fuese no lo había superado. Le pasó un brazo por la espalda mientras se sonrojaba un poco, al fin y al cabo no estaba acostumbrado a consolar a nadie puesto que nunca había sentido necesidad de hacerlo. Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se recostó en el mientras sonreía y las lágrimas empezaban a extinguirse. Si ella no quería contárselo ahora no hacía falta que lo hiciese, él sabía mejor que nadie lo que costaba decir ese tipo de cosas. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarle mientras él se ponía todavía más rojo ante su sonrisa.

-Gracias… -dijo ella. Él la miró y deseo poder borrar esos centímetros que les separaban. Sin darse apenas cuenta se fue acercando a ella. Kagome se sonrojó ante las evidentes intenciones, pues nunca había tenido una reacción tan evidente a parte de la vez aquella que le tuvo que apartar de un empujón.

Y seguramente se habrían besado de no ser por el suave quejido de una mujer que acababa de despertarse. Ambos se separaron inmediatamente totalmente sonrojados mientras prestaban atención a la mujer que acababa de despertarse.

-Mmm… -murmuró. -Donde… -miró a todos lados desesperada mientras acababa de levantarse. - ¿Y mi hijo? ¿Donde está mi pequeño?

Kagome se acercó a la mujer y le enseñó al bebe, la madre de Inuyasha la miró sorprendida y luego observó a su hijo.

-Se ha quedado dormido… No tema señora, está a salvo con nosotros. -la mujer miraba a la joven que le tendía a su hijo y lo cogió con ternura. Luego miró a Inuyasha que estaba al otro lado de la hoguera y miraba a su hijo de nuevo. Enarcó una ceja mientras volvía a mirar a Kagome.

-¿Quiénes sois?

_Capítulo 5: Recuerdos de un sacrificio_

Kagome se quedó estática durante unos segundos y su piel se volvió totalmente pálida. Oh no, se dijo, seguro que había visto el extremado parecido entre su hijo y inuyasha… ¿ahora que le podían decir? Ella iba a darle una buena explicación, o eso habría hecho de no ser porque Inuyasha ya había empezado a hablar.

-¡Eso no tiene importancia! ¡Lo que importa es que está a salvo! ¡No haga preguntas! -dijo de un modo muy poco agradable.

-¡Inuyasha! -exclamó Kagome sorprendida por cómo le había hablado dándose cuenta demasiado tarde del gran error que había cometido.

-¿Inu…Inuyasha? -dijo la mujer con el bebe todavía en sus brazos. Inuyasha la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras hacia un gesto que bien podría haber sonado como "¡Mira lo que has hecho!" Kagome ignoró totalmente a su compañero y se giró de nuevo a la mujer con una risa nerviosa.

-Bu…bueno… esto… -empezó a tartamudear. La mujer, que seguía sorprendida, miraba incrédula al muchacho que seguía de pie con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de enfado en el rostro.

-¿Porque… te llamas igual que mi hijo y te pareces tanto a él? -dijo la mujer. Kagome, que seguía observándola, pensó durante unos segundos para luego suspirar.

-Pues eso es porque él es su hijo, señora… -dijo al fin. Inuyasha no podía creerse que le hubiese dicho eso así tal cual. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso a su madre?

-¿Se puede saber que haces? -le gritó. Kagome, que no iba a permitir que le gritara, se giró de golpe encarándole.

-¿Tu qué crees? ¡Algo le tenía que decir a la mujer! Si no le hubieses hablado de ese modo… -dijo gritándole aún más.

-¡Claro! ¡Pero todo menos eso! ¡Y ahora no me eches a mí las culpas has sido tú la que se te ha escapado mi nombre!

-¡No se me habría escapado si no hubieses hablado tan mal a tu madre!

-¡Yo no la he hablado mal! -dijo visiblemente enfadado.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Perdona, es que se me olvidaba que tú siempre hablas a los demás del mismo modo! -le gritó irónicamente. La mujer, que seguía sin decir una palabra, empezaba a entender lo que ocurría. Pues después de todo lo que había vivido el hecho de encontrarse con su propio hijo unos años mas mayor no tenía porque sorprenderla.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Hablo como me da la gana! ¡Y no tenías derecho a decirle la verdad!

-¡Y no habría hecho falta! ¿Te crees que tu madre es tonta? -dijo cruzándose de brazos y bastante enfadada.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡A diferencia de ti ella es una mujer muy lista! -en ese instante se dio cuenta de que eso ultimo no tendría que haberlo dicho, pues Kagome echaba humo de lo enfadada que estaba en esos momentos.

-¡Con que ahora soy tonta, he! ¡Serás idiota Inuyasha! ¡**Siéntate**! -sin esperar un solo instante, el cuerpo de Inuyasha fue violentamente estampado contra el suelo terminando así la discusión, dejando no muy claro quien era el vencedor. La madre de Inuyasha se quedó totalmente sorprendida al presenciar tal discusión y con una pequeña sonrisa que empezaba a nacer en sus labios se acercó un poco más a la pareja.

-Me alegra saber que mi hijo encontrara una muchacha tan encantadora con la que pasar el resto de su vida… -dijo mientras acurrucaba a su hijo mientras este aún dormía. Ambos se quedaron totalmente pasmados ante ese comentario y segundos después Inuyasha ya estaba de pie y totalmente rojo al igual que Kagome.

-¿Pero qué dice? ¡Se equivoca él y yo no somos…! -gritaba Kagome intentando darle explicaciones a la mujer.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Quién querría pasarse el resto de su vida con ella? -gritó casi a la vez que Kagome. Ella se giró de nuevo hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

-¡**Siéntate**! -de nuevo Inuyasha quedó estampado contra el suelo, hacía tiempo que no metía la pata tantas veces seguidas.

-Vamos… chicos, no os peleéis. Recuerdo lo mal que me llevaba con el padre de mi hijo cuando nos conocimos… Me lleva muy buenos recuerdos… -dijo mientras se sentaba en una roca y miraba a su hijo. Kagome relajó el rostro y se sentó junto a la mujer mientras Inuyasha se volvía a levantar por segunda vez del suelo y se quitaba el barro de encima. Se sentaba algo alejado de Kagome con piernas y brazos cruzados mirándola de soslayo con algo de… ¿rencor?

-¿Que ocurrió? -preguntó Kagome intrigada.

-Kagome… -le avisó Inuyasha.

-¡Vamos! ¿Si no me lo vas a contar tu a quien mejor que a tu madre para que me lo explique? -seguidamente volvió a prestar toda atención a la mujer que tenía enfrente. La madre de Inuayasha miró a este durante unos segundos y luego a la joven.

-¿Así que no le has contado nada? En fin, que le vamos a hacer, sigue siendo mi vida… ¿Puedes cogerlo? -dijo mientras le entregaba al pequeño Inuyasha en los brazos que ahora extendía Kagome. Ella le miró con ternura mientras lo acomodaba entre sus brazos. -Serás buena madre, Kagome. -dijo la mujer a sabiendas de que Inuyasha la estaba observando con una mirada muy similar a la forma con la que la miraba a ella su marido cuando nació su hijo. Kagome por su parte se sonrojó mientras seguía mirando al pequeño que se movía como una culebra mientras dormía para luego estarse totalmente quieto. -Cuando nació mi hijo, su padre aún estaba vivo… Fue gracias a él que puede ocultarlo y seguir viviendo en el reino para asegurar su seguridad. Pero, pronto mi padre quiso comprometerme con un príncipe muy rico para juntar los reinos y para evitarlo quise huir. La cosa no salió demasiado bien… -dijo haciendo una pausa mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos. -Los soldados se dieron cuenta y quisieron atraparnos. Mi marido, un demonio muy poderoso, aunque eso ya lo sabéis, quiso protegerme a mí y a su hijo mientras huíamos, no tardó mucho en deshacerse de los guardias y seguirme. Yo había ido a pedir ayuda a la única persona en la que podía confiar, mi padre. Él al verme con un bebe en brazos quiso ayudarme, dijo que no le importaba que me hubiese enamorado de otro hombre y que no iba a permitir que su hija querida muriese a manos de la guardia de mi prometido. Todo cambio, al parecer, cuando descubrió que su nieto era en realidad un medio demonio, y que el hombre del que me había enamorado era un demonio perro muy poderoso. -hizo una pausa para enjuagarse las lágrimas, Inuyasha la miraba atentamente y con dolor en los ojos mientras Kagome no perdía ni un punto ni una coma de la historia, sabía perfectamente que lo que iba a contarles ahora le dolía mucho. -Quiso matar a mi hijo… así que huí por el castillo intentando evitarle. Mi marido consiguió encontrarme justo a tiempo, antes de que mi propio padre asesinara al niño y a mí en un intento de protegerle. Aun así, a pesar de todo, no tuvo más tiempo que interponerse entre mí y la espada que estaba a punto de atravesarnos. -así que fue eso… pensó Kagome. El padre de Inuyasha murió intentando proteger a la mujer que amaba. Era precioso… y a la vez muy triste. -Más tarde huí intentando salvar la vida de mi hijo perseguida por los guardias… hasta ahora… -el silencio se hizo tangible al terminar la historia. Inuyasha estaba con la cabeza gacha, al parecer no había sabido nunca la historia completa. Kagome estaba abrumada de lo que el amor podía conseguir y de lo que era capaz y se dijo que haría cualquier por el hombre que amaba, y que nunca dejaría que le hiciesen daño.

El silencio fue interrumpido por un pequeño llanto en brazos de Kagome. La joven le balanceó intentando que se calmara sin éxito. La mujer tendió sus brazos cogiendo al bebe que enseguida le ofreció Kagome. La mujer, al tener al niño en brazos sonrió.

-Vaya, vaya… -la mujer se levantó y cogió algunas ropas que traía consigo enrolladas en su cuerpo cuando había huido. -Cerca de aquí, si no me equivoco, hay un rio, ¿verdad? -dijo. Kagome asintió con la cabeza, luego la mujer se encaminó en esa dirección no sin antes girarse para despedirse. -Me alegra haber podido comprobar que el sacrificio de mi amado no fue en vano. Y que seré capaz de convertir a este pequeñajo en un hombre… -sonrió a Inuyasha que se había levantado junto con Kagome para luego mirar a esta con una sonrisa en los labios. -Gracias por aceptarle pequeña… Es el mejor regalo que habéis podido darme, la satisfacción de que será feliz… -esta vez ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir nada. Ambos miraron como la mujer se alejaba rumbo al rio, seguramente el niño querría "bañarse" o alguna otra necesidad evidente en los bebes de su edad. Inuyasha se giró hacia donde estaba Kagome, que seguía observando el lugar por donde se había ido su madre.

-Kagome.. -murmuró. Ella le miró mientras se sonrojaba un poco. -Mi madre tiene razón…

-¿Razón? ¿Razón en qué? -dijo extrañada.

-En que tengo suerte de que estés a mi lado… -Kagome se quedó helada de nuevo, ese día llevaba sorprendiéndose demasiadas veces, y supuso que no sería la última. Pues a los pocos segundos la brisa volvió a surgir entre los arboles volviéndolo todo de nuevo oscuro…

**Capítulo 6: Sueños del pasado**

Como había estado ocurriendo hasta entonces, no veían absolutamente nada, y puestos que estaban separados unos cuantos metros uno del otro cuando estaban en el pasado de Inuyasha esta vez no pudo saber dónde estaba su acompañante y por mucho que extendiera los brazos, estos no llegaban a tocar nada. Su boca empezó a secarse por el miedo, desde pequeña le había tenido muchísimo miedo a la oscuridad y la verdad es que no sabía por qué.

-¿Inuyasha? -preguntó en un hilo de voz la joven totalmente asustada. A pesar de que sabía que sus oídos tendrían que haber oído su murmullo por fuerza no se contuvo en repetir su nombre un poco más alto al ver que no contestaba. - ¡Inuyasha! -nada. El silencio más absoluto reinaba en la oscuridad donde la joven se hallaba.

Visiblemente preocupado, empezó a correr sin rumbo por la oscuridad donde se habían sumergido. Desde que esa oscuridad se había formado a su alrededor por tercera vez en ese día había dejado de sentir la presencia y la olor de Kagome. Al pensar un poco en donde podría estar la chica, cayó en la cuenta de que era probable que se hubiese separado cuando la oscuridad les envolvió. La primera vez que les ocurrió él no dudo en agarrarla de los hombros para evitar que se separara de él, y la segunda había hecho exactamente lo mismo agarrándola esta vez de la mano. En ambas ocasiones la había tenido bien sujeta para que no se marchara, pues esa oscuridad amenazaba con llevársela. Pero esa vez habían estado separados, a pocos metros pero separados. No había tenido tiempo de cogerla, se le había escapado… la había perdido… Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber perdido a Kagome mientras dejaba de correr para ver como el paisaje se formaba a su alrededor. Al parecer, cuando pudo ver mejor donde estaba, se encontraba de nuevo en la época de Kagome. Se hallaba justo detrás del enorme árbol sagrado y escuchaba levemente como una voz muy dulce hablaba al otro lado. Sin fiarse todavía de donde se encontraba o en qué tiempo, se subió al árbol ágilmente y desde la seguridad de las ramas observó hacia abajo.

Sin duda era Kagome, pero claro no la Kagome que él quería encontrar. Aparentaba unos ocho- nueve años, para ese entonces Sota debía tener dos o tres. La niña estaba totalmente cubierta de barro y se encontraba arrodillada delante del árbol sagrado… ¿llorando?

-Porfas… perdóname… -repetía la niña una y otra vez en susurros. Fuese lo que fuese lo que la niña había hecho era imposible no perdonarla, pensó Inuyasha mientras sonreía. De repente, alguien se fue acercando a la niña que aún estaba arrodillada frente al árbol sagrado. Inuyasha le reconoció al instante, el padre de Kagome…

-Tesoro… ¿de nuevo te has puesto perdida de barro? -aunque pretendía ser una reprimenda le salió la voz tan dulce que más bien parecía unas palabras cariñosas. La niña levantó la cara cubierta de lágrimas mientras se las intentaba limpiar con una mano toda sucia provocando que su rostro quedara aún más manchado. El hombre se agachó a la altura de la niña poniéndose de cuclillas y con una mano cariñosa le limpió un poco la cara mientras sonreía a la pequeña Kagome. Luego la levantaba cariñosamente del suelo y alzaba la mirada para poder verla a los ojos sin aún levantarse del suelo. - ¿Que ocurre, pequeña? ¿Te has caído? ¿Te has hecho daño? -dijo el hombre sin alarmarse. La niña negó con la cabeza mientras algunas lágrimas mas se le escapaban de los hermosos ojos color pardo. - ¿Entonces? -la niña volvió su mirada cristalina hacia el árbol sagrado y luego de nuevo hacia su padre. Inuyasha empezaba a estar muy intrigado con la infancia de Kagome. Al parecer había sido una niña muy movida y su padre le debía estar todo el rato encima, seguramente padre e hija debían llevar una relación muy estrecha y por esa razón Kagome se ponía triste cada vez que nombraba a su padre. Volvió a presar atención a la conversación que la niña y su padre tenían a unos metros hacia abajo mientras se ocultaba aún mas entre la espesura de las ramas del árbol.

-Es que… -dijo mientras sorbía por la nariz a causa de las lágrimas. -He hecho algo muy malo… -dijo la niña con la cabeza gacha. Su padre sonrió, al parecer no debía ser esa la primera vez que la niña le decía algo así, pues no parecía preocupado.

-¿Otra vez ese sueño? -la cabecita de la niña se movió afirmativamente.

-¡Pero sé que ha pasado! -dijo alzando la cabeza. -Se que le hice daño… mucho…

-Vamos cariño… -dijo mientras se acomodaba en el suelo y cogía a su hija poniéndola en su regazo. -No será tan malo, además, son sueños, no le has hecho daño a nadie.

-¡Si lo hice! -gritó la niña. -Me sentía muy mal en el sueño, me daba miedo ver la oscuridad… -su padre la abrazó mientras la acurrucaba todavía más entre sus brazos.

-Siempre has tenido miedo a la oscuridad por culpa de estos sueños, deberías olvidarlos… -dijo su padre ahora preocupado.

-¡Es que no quiero! Siento que no tengo derecho a olvidarle… -dijo llorando de nuevo. -He soñado con él otra vez… y quiero… quiero que me perdone…

-Seguro que ya te ha perdonado sea quien sea… -dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Crees que si le pido perdón al chico de las orejas de perro me perdonara? ¿Aunque le haya clavado en el árbol? -dijo mirando a su padre. Inuyasha, que seguía escuchado la conversación, abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar lo que la pequeña acababa de decir. No era posible, Kagome jamás nombró que recordara en ningún momento su vida pasada. Es más, supo que eran totalmente distintas Kikyo de Kagome, como si realmente no fuese su reencarnación. Así que durante su infancia… ¿Kagome soñaba con su vida pasada? De ahí que le diera miedo la oscuridad, soñaba con el día de su muerte cuando la oscuridad la invadió…

-Claro que si hija, no creo que sea capaz de no perdonarte. Te he escuchado hablar tantas veces de tu sueño que estoy seguro que él jamás llegó a odiarte, cariño. -dijo su padre mientras su hija se levantaba de golpe y miraba el árbol.

-¿Sabes que papa?

-¿Qué? -preguntó su padre mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-¡Voy a salvarle! ¡Sé que lo hare! Y entonces me perdonara, ¿verdad? -dijo mirando con una sonrisa a su padre.

-¡Claro que sí! -dijo su padre riendo mientras empezaba a andar dirección hacia la casa. La niña le cogió de la mano mientras se iba con él. Justo cuando Inuyasha iba a bajar pensando que no volverían, la niña se dio media vuelta de golpe y corrió hacia el árbol de nuevo, se paraba justo delante y colocaba las manos en modo de rezo.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! -dijo la niña en un murmullo que pudo oír perfectamente Inuyasha, el cual no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de pura ternura. Cosa extraña en alguien como él. -Te prometo… que te encontrare… -seguidamente la niña se dio media vuelta de nuevo y se marcho corriendo en dirección donde su padre la llamaba.

Inuyasha había pensado en que la oscuridad esa que solía envolverle llegaría de un momento a otro, al parecer ir de un sitio a otro del pasado era una forma de mostrarle algo sobre su… ¿amiga? Pero al parecer algo más tenían que mostrarle, pues por mucho que estuvo allí de pie nada cambió, a excepción de que el padre de Kagome había vuelto a salir de la casa, esta vez algo enfadado…

_Capítulo 7: Los sentimientos de un niño..._

La claridad de una verde pradera la deslumbró nomás tocar con sus pies descalzos la fría hierba. Tuvo que esforzarse en enfocar su mirada lo antes posible, pues al pasar de la oscuridad más profunda a la claridad más impactante, una se quedaba medio ciega. No tardó mucho en habituarse a la nueva luz del día, una luz que prometía ser de la mañana. Miró a su alrededor, pero como había supuesto en un principio Inuyasha no estaba. Suspiró intentando mantener la calma, al fin y al cabo ella era una poderosa sacerdotisa, no necesitaba a nadie para protegerse. Pero a pesar de que se estaba concienciando de ello no pareció otorgarle mucha tranquilidad. Dio un paso hacia delante para empezar a andar pero justo cuando iba a poner el pie de nuevo en la hierba se detuvo en seco. ¿Y sus zapatos?

-¡Corra señorita, corra! -una voz, de supuestamente un niño, llegaba gritando desde el final del prado. Se quedó mirando al niño perpleja por lo que veía. ¡Imposible! ¡Eso quería decir que la espesura negra la había vuelto a llevar al pasado! ¿Cuándo terminarían esos viajes?

El muchacho fue reconocido rápidamente por Kagome, pues su traje rojo, su cabellera plateada y su par de orejitas eran inconfundibles. A Kagome no le dio tiempo de reaccionar mientras el pequeño de unos siete u ocho años la cogía de la mano y la instaba a correr en dirección contraria a la que estaba enfocada. Cuando empezó a correr sintió rápidamente el dolor latente de sus pies al ser rasgados por las piedras del camino por el que habían ido corriendo dejando atrás el prado. Los arboles los sorteaba como podía mientras seguía sujeta por el niño. De repente el niño paró y la obligó a meterse detrás de una montaña… ¿Qué demonios era eso? No lo sabía, pero fuese lo que fuese, olia muy, pero que muy mal.

-¡Shhh! Será mejor que no diga nada si no quiere morir. -murmuró el niño mientras espiaba por detrás del montón de… eso. Kagome observaba al pequeño Inuyasha mientras pensaba de qué estaría huyendo. Al parecer, y sabiendo su pasado, muchas veces era perseguido por humanos, pero de ser así no la habría llevado con él sino que habría huido de ella. Luego recordó que al ser un medio demonio seguramente también fuera atacado por demonios, así que era muy probable que de lo que le había salvado fuera un demonio. Irónico, pensó, tan pequeño y sigue salvándome la vida…

-¿Qué ocurre? -dijo Kagome con voz dulce mientras se acercaba al niño que parecía bastante asustado. El pequeño la miró con cara de desconcierto, pues no estaba acostumbrado que los humanos, a parte de su madre, le hablaran de un modo tan tierno.

-Oiga… no quería molestarla, solo quería evitar que muriese en manos del más temido demonio que existe. -dijo muy educadamente. Kagome se quedó con la boca colgando de forma bastante estúpida. ¿Dónde demonios había dejado Inuyasha a ese niño tan educado? Cuando el niño se levantó un poco para mirar por encima de un montoncito ella reaccionó cerrando la boca de inmediato y mirando de nuevo al niño.

-Y… ejem… ¿qué demonio es ese tan terrible? -preguntó curiosa. El pequeño se volvió a agachar a su altura pero sin acercarse a la joven, pues no se fiaba mucho de su posible reacción si él se le acercaba demasiado.

-Seshomaru… Toda la aldea lo conoce… es… -dudo un momento en seguir pero tragando saliva reunió valor para poder terminar la frase. -…es culpa mía que esté aquí… me quiere a mi… -Kagome volvió a quedarse con la boca colgando estúpidamente al darse cuenta de quien estaban hablando.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Tu hermano quería matarte ya? -bien Kagome, se dijo, otra vez metiendo la pata.

-Como sabes… -dijo el niño sin aliento y con los ojos reflejando el terror que sentía. Pues nadie sabía que el demonio que amenazaba a su pueblo era su medio hermano, y ya sin saberlo le echaban la culpa de que les atacaran, si supiesen eso le matarían seguro. Kagome miró al niño con ternura intentando acercarse a él para que dejase de temblar. Decididamente ese Inuyasha le gustaba más que el malhumorado que tenía por compañero.

-He… tranquilo… no diré nada, ¿vale? Será un secreto… -dijo mientras le sonreía. El pequeño no pudo encontrar una mirada de más desconcierto. Esa chica no parecía temerle, ni odiarle, ¿Por qué le trataba así? De repente, entre los arboles empezó a dejarse ver una silueta. Kagome, sin poder evitarlo, se asomó para ver quién era y tal fue su asombro al comprobar que era Seshomaru, claro que era muchísimo más joven. Con sus mismas prendas que las que usaba en el presente, el joven que avanzaba con pasos decididos por el bosque no debía tener más de catorce años.

Una mano la agarró de nuevo y la instó a agacharse. El pequeño estaba muy asustado, pero sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. El montículo era tan maloliente que seguramente Seshomaru no repararía en el olor del pequeño ni en ninguna otra que no fuese esa. Pero al parecer no tuvieron en cuenta de que Seshomaru no era tampoco ningún tonto, y sabía perfectamente que Inuyasha se habría escondido justamente allí.

Inuyasha tomó todo el valor que podía a su corta edad y justo cuando vio aparecer a su hermano por detrás del montículo maloliente se puso en frente de Kagome en una clara intención por protegerla. La ternura del acto conmovió tanto a Kagome que no pudo más que sonreír. El niño era un cielo, ¡como podía haber cambiado tanto! Aunque debía reconocer que tenía sus momentos, como cuando la protegía incluso a costa de su vida, o cuando la abrazaba justo después de pensar que casi la había perdido, o aquella vez que le saltaron las lágrimas al ver que todos habían sobrevivido al ataque de los siete hermanos.

-No… no le harás daño… -dijo tartamudeando. Seshomaru se miraba implausible al niño sin reparar todavía en Kagome. La joven se agachó a la altura del niño y lo sujetó tiernamente de los brazos que aún tenía extendidos.

-No te preocupes, no nos hará nada… -susurró al pequeño para que se relajara mientras se concentraba en extender su campo de energía alrededor de ellos. -¿Verdad que no, Seshomaru? -era la primera vez que llevaba a la práctica su técnica de protección y también su teoría ante Seshomaru. Pues desde la última vez que se encontraron con él se dio cuenta que se enfadaba cada vez que le retaban y atacaba cada vez que alguien le temía. Así que opto por no echarse atrás y enfrentarse a él. Siendo aún joven, tal vez fuese también inexperto, y ella había avanzado mucho con sus poderes de sacerdotisa. Al parecer ni en mil años se habría imaginado la reacción del demonio. Sus mejillas parecieron sonrojarse y su expresión fu de total desconcierto. La estaba mirando a los ojos directamente para luego apartar la mirada… ¿avergonzado? Sin decir nada más, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo como si jamás hubiese estado allí.

Inuyasha se quedó mirando la dirección por donde se había ido su medio hermano totalmente pasmado. Luego empezó a saltar y a gritar de júbilo mientras reía. Kagome no terminaba de creerse que le hubiese salido tan bien el truco, y ahora no podía parar de observar a ese Inuyasha tan feliz y contento.

-¡Eres increíble! ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¡Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso! -decía mientras la miraba emocionado. Kagome estaba aún sorprendida por todo lo ocurrido y todavía más porque empezaba a pensar que realmente no conocía de nada a Inuyasha. No había podido cambiar tanto, simplemente aún nadie había llegado al niño travieso e inocente que llevaba dentro.

Kagome rió ante la sugerencia del niño y puso los brazos en jarra mientras ponía cara de superioridad.

-¡Es un secreto! -dijo mientras le sonreía. El niño la miró y al cabo de un rato habló de nuevo.

-¿Porque… me tratas así? -preguntó dubitativo. Kagome borró la sonrisa de golpe para quedarse totalmente pasmada.

-¿Cómo debería tratarte? -pregunto mientras se agachaba a la altura del pequeño. El niño agachó la mirada mientras alguna lágrima se le escapaba de los ojos.

-Como todo el mundo. Me odian. -sus palabras le rompieron el corazón a Kagome, saber su pasado en cierto modo era una cosa, pero oír esas palabras de la boca del mismo Inuyasha cuando era pequeño era otra de muy distinta. Sin saber de dónde salía, una rabia interior la hizo enfurecerse.

-¡Pues que les den a todos! -gritó. Inuyasha volvió la mirada a la joven, levemente desconcertado.

-¿Qué?

-¡Pues eso! ¡Que les den! ¿Cómo pueden odiarte? A mí me sería imposible odiar a un niño tan adorable como tú. Tan tierno y tan educado. Si te odian sin conocerte, ¡pues que les den! -Inuyasha no cabía de asombro. Una… una humana acababa de decirle niño adorable, tierno y educado. ¡Una humana le acababa de llamar niño!

-Porque… ¿porque eres tan buena conmigo? ¿Acaso no ves lo que soy? -insistió el niño incrédulo. Ella sonrió al niño y se sentó en el césped. Él seguía de pie sin moverse ni un poco.

-Inuyasha… Acabas de salvarme la vida… ¿y aun preguntas porque soy buena contigo? Se lo que eres, y eso no importa. Es más, quiero que recuerdes en un futuro que no debes cambiar por nada ni por nadie. Tú eres así, y si alguien te quiere debe quererte como humano y como demonio, pero sobre todo debe quererte por ambos. Te aseguro que conocerás mucha gente que te va a querer de ese modo, aunque a veces no sabrás apreciarlo… -dijo con cierto tono de melancolía.

-¡Si sabré! -dijo muy serio y ahora algo sonrojado. - ¡Y no es justo! ¿Tú sabes mi nombre pero yo no el tuyo? -Kagome sonrió para luego contestarle.

-Kagome, me llamo Kagome. -el asintió con la cabeza y luego la miró a la cara.

-Pues… Kagome… -dijo mientras apretaba los puños. - ¡Lo aré! ¡No cambiare por nada ni por nadie! Y me convertiré en un chico fuerte para poder protegerte!

-¿Protegerme? Aix… -dijo suspirando. Inuyasha se puso aún más serio.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Voy a protegerte Kagome!¡Aunque me cueste la vida!

-En serio… -dijo ella mirándole de reojo ahora muy pendiente de la conversación. Ese Inuyasha era muy entretenido.

-¡Si! -Kagome se levantó y quitándose los restos de hierba miró al pequeño y le hizo un movimiento de cabeza.

-Vamos pues, para eso tienes que regresar con tu madre. -ambos emprendieron el camino a la aldea. Inuyasha estaba muy callado mientras andaban uno al lado de otro y no paraba de darle vueltas a todo. Al llegar, vio a lo lejos una mujer que estaba sentada algo preocupada en un tronco de árbol cortado al lado de una cabaña, era la madre de Inuyasha. Antes de irse con su madre se giró i miró de nuevo a la joven.

-¿Sabes qué Kagome? -dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios mientras miraba al pequeño desde el bosque.

-Creo que se ha que te refieres con lo de aceptarme como demonio y humano.

-¿A si? -dijo curiosa. - ¿Y a que me refiero?

-A que hay más personas como tú que me van a aceptar a pesar de ser lo que soy. Pero yo creo que no tienes razón. -Kagome encaró una ceja extrañada, iba a decir algo pero el niño la interrumpió dejándola perpleja. -Creo que no habrá nadie mas como tú, tan hermosa y tan simpática. Y creo que serías la única de la que podría enamorarme. -dijo visiblemente sonrojado. - ¡Por eso he dicho que me aré fuerte para protegerte! ¡Así cuando yo sea mayor tú también podrás enamorarte de mí! -sin dejar que Kagome dijera nada mas, se dio media vuelta y corrió al lado de su madre. Kagome se había quedado pasmada ante la última frase del niño. Increíble. Simplemente, increíble. No podía creerse que precisamente Inuyasha le hubiese dicho eso. Lo que daría por oírselo decir ahora.

Sin más se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse dándose cuenta que después de eso pronto volvería la oscuridad de antes. Pero aunque esperó y esperó a que esa oscuridad volviese para poder encontrar a Inuyasha, estuviese donde estuviese, esa oscuridad no llegó. Algo le decía que tenía algo más que ver o hacer en ese tiempo, y fuese lo que fuese se acercaba a una velocidad vertiginosa.

_Capítulo 8: El pasado oculto de Kagome_

Unos gritos procedentes del interior del templo Higurashi hicieron que olvidara al hombre que acababa de salir totalmente enfadado de su casa y se dispusiera a ver que ocurría en su interior. Se asomó por la ventana que daba al comedor y vio a la pequeña Kagome de pie junto a la puerta mientras su madre gritaba dando vueltas por todo el salón con un niño que no paraba de llorar en sus brazos.

-¡Lo has vuelto a hacer! -decía la mujer. - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que olvides esos malditos sueños, Kagome? ¿Cuántas? -la niña tenía la cabeza agachada mientras algunas lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos.

-Mama… no es culpa mía… yo no he empujado a sota… -decía entre sollozos. La mujer dejó al niño en una cuna para luego acercarse a su hija y agacharse a su altura. Le levantó la cara para mirarla a los ojos.

-Lo sé… Cariño lo sé… -dijo con una sonrisa. -Pero te he dicho millones de veces que no debes recordar ese sueño. ¿Es que no lo ves? Cada vez que tienes ese sueño esa especie de aura que sale de ti le hace daño a alguien. ¡No es bueno, Kagome, no lo es! -la niña lloraba sin parar mientras miraba a su madre. Inuyasha no entendía de qué estaba hablando la madre de KAgome. ¿Qué aura? Acaso el sueño de su vida pasada despertaba los poderes de sacerdotisa que Kagome albergaba en su interior.

-¡No es justo! ¡Papa no me prohíbe tener esos sueños! ¡Ni pensar en ellos! ¡No puedo evitar soñar, mama! -gritó la niña. La mujer se levantó y cogió de nuevo al pequeño sota.

-Kagome, lo hago por tu bien. ¿Qué pasará si te ocurre algo otra vez cuando haces eso? No quiero que te pase nada, hija… -cuando el padre de Kagome y la pequeña habían entrado en la casa, Kagome se hacercó a Sota emocionada y contenta. Le quería contar que ya no tenía que preocuparse por esos sueños, que sabía que la perdonaría fuese como fuese. La mujer que estaba en la cocina preparando la comida observó como su marido se acercaba para besarla cuando un ruido procedente del comedor los distrajo. Kagome estaba en mitad del salón horrorizada viendo como Sota había sido empujado hacia la pared por una luz cegadora que había salido de ella y ahora lloraba. La mujer se había acercado corriendo al niño intentado calmarlo.

-¡Has dejado que volviera a fantasear con ese sueño! ¡Has dejado que volviera a ocurrir! -le había dicho a su marido.

-¡No es culpa suya, Sonomi! ¡Es tan solo una niña! ¡No puedes prohibirle que sueñe!

-¡Si cuando su vida está en peligro! -gritó la mujer.

-¡No está en peligro solo son sueños!

-¡¿Entonces como lo llamas a lo que le ha pasado a Sota!? -la mujer se levantó con el niño en brazos encarando a su marido.

-¡A sido un accidente, la niña no quería hacer daño a nadie!

-¡Pero lo ha hecho!

-¿Estas echándole la culpa a la niña?

-¡Te la estoy echando a ti! ¡La última vez que ocurrió me estaba contando a mí ese sueño cuando esa luz extraña la envolvió y fue ella la que salió volando y se rompió un brazo! ¡Fui yo quien la vi, y fui yo quien tuve que llevarla al hospital y tuvo que explicar lo ocurrido de tal forma que no me tomaran por loca! -la mujer estaba nerviosa y no paraba de llorar.

-¡Se perfectamente lo que ocurrió! ¡No paras de echarme en cara de que no estuviese allí contigo! ¡Solo intento que la niña viva tranquila y sin preocupaciones, pero tú no paras de empeñarte en hacerla sentir culpable!

-¡Solo quiero protegerla! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que intento que la niña se sienta culpable?

-¡Es lo que haces continuamente, todos tienen la culpa menos tu! -la mujer le miró completamente enfadada y se dejó llevar por la ira.

-Sal de esta casa ahora mismo… -dijo a su marido.

-Sonomi… -dijo intentando calmarla acercándose a ella. La mujer se apartó de golpe.

-¡Lárgate! -el hombre la miró por última vez y sin decir nada mas salió de la casa completamente enfadado.

Inuyasha había llegado poco después viendo a Kagome asustada y llorando, seguramente se sentía culpable por la discusión que habían tenido sus padres y por el daño que le había causado a Sota. Entonces, cuando creía que Kagome iba a disculparse o algo parecido, la niña hizo algo que nunca hubiese creído de ella.

-¡Todo es tu culpa! Papa no tenía la culpa de que yo haga daño a la gente! ¡Soy yo la que les hago daño! ¡Deja de discutir con él por mi culpa, discute conmigo! Seguro que te quedas más tranquila, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no admites de una vez que me odias y me hechas a mí de casa? -la madre de Kagome se quedó paralizada ante las palabras tan duras que le había dicho su hija. ¿Su marido tenía razón? ¿Ella creía que era su culpa y que la odiaba por ello?

-Hija… yo no… -Inuyasha no podía apartar la mirada de la pequeña Kagome, jamás la había visto tan enfadada y triste a la vez, ni siquiera cuando discutía con él. No reconocía a esa Kagome y se preguntó que debía haber pasado para que cambiara tanto.

-¡No! ¡Calla! ¡No quiero escucharte más! ¡Te odio! -y sin decir nada mas salió corriendo cerrando la puerta de la calle de un portazo. La mujer la siguió corriendo pero cuando salió de la casa la niña ya había bajado las escaleras del templo. Sin poder hacer nada mas, fue a buscar al abuelo que seguramente estaría detrás del templo y le tendió al Sota para luego irse corriendo a buscar a su hija.

Inuyasha, que ya no había visto eso porque había ido detrás de la niña, seguía a Kagome de cerca viendo hacía donde se dirigía. Pronto descubrió que estaba buscando a su padre. Fue directa al parque cercano a su casa y vio al hombre que estaba a punto de atravesar la calle. Kagome sonrió contenta.

-¡Papa! -gritó mientras corría en su busca. El hombre, que ya estaba llegando al otro lado de la acera. Se dio la vuelta y vio a su hija que corría hacia él sin fijarse que un coche estaba a punto de atropellarla. Inuyasha tuvo el impulso de ir a rescatarla, pero paró de golpe al ver que la niña se tapaba los ojos y un aura liliácea la cubría justo en el momento que el coche chocaba contra ella. El coche se desvió de su trayectoria sin poder tocar siquiera a la niña llevándose por delante al hombre que había corrido al rescate de su hija. Inuyasha se quedó de una pieza viendo como Kagome se destapaba sus hermosos ojos azules (en el manga son azules XD) y veía a su padre tendido en el suelo a unos metros de ella. Kagome se acercó a su padre temblando y con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos. -¿Papa? -dijo la niña con la voz entrecortada ya al lado del hombre. Alguna gente que había visto el accidente llamaban a la ambulancia y otros intentaban ayudar, algunos mirando en el interior del coche otros alrededor del hombre tendido en el suelo. Una mujer que había visto a la niña la cogió en brazos y se la llevó del lugar apartándola un poco del accidente. La niña era muy pequeña para ver eso. - ¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡Papa! ¡Papa despierta! -decía la niña mientras intentaba zafarse de los brazos de la joven. A lo lejos, apareció una mujer muy conocida para la niña. Sonomi, que había seguido a su hija, se hacercó corriendo a la niña comprobando que se encontrara bien.

-¡Kagome! Dios mio, ¿estas bien? -decía totalmente preocupada. La niña asintió con la cabeza sin parar de derramar lágrimas.

-Papa… -a la mujer se le fueron los colores del rostro quedando totalmente pálida, se giró donde una multitud rodeaba a alguien. Se lebató del lado de su hija y rezando para que no fuese él se acercó al bullicio de gente.

-Ho dios mio, esta muerto. -escuchó a alguien decir. Sonomi empezó a desesperarse y a apartar a la gente a empujones.

-¡Apartad! -gritaba. -¡Salir! -en cuanto la gente la dejó pasar y vio a su marido tendido en el suelo no pudo contener mas las lágrimas. -¡No! -gritó en un sollozo quebrado. Se arrodilló junto a él y lo levantó del suelo apoyándolo contra sus piernas dobladas. Empezó a acariciarle la cara intentando sin éxito que despertara. -Cariño… Vamos, no estoy enfadada, de verdad… Tienes que despertar para echarme la bronca por ser tan mala madre… -decía mientras lloraba. -Dime algo… -dijo con apenas voz. -¡Dime algo! -repitió gritando. La ambulancia llegó al poco tiempo y unos hombres se acercaron al hombre pero no había nada que hacer, había muerto al acto.

Inuyasha no podía apartar la mirada de esa escena. Kagome ya no lloraba. En realidad se había quedado totalmente paralizada viendo como la ambulancia se llevaba el cuerpo de su padre. La madre de Kagome estaba en el suelo llorando y se levantó sin esperar un segundo más para comprobar que Kagome estuviese bien.

-Kagome… -le dijo, pero ella no reaccionaba. Sus ojos no miraban a ninguna parte y su cuerpo no se movía un solo milímetro. La mujer miró a la joven que se había quedado con su hija y le dio las gracias. Ella le preguntó si podía hacer algo por ellas, pero Sonomi negó con la cabeza y se centró de nuevo en su hija mientras la joven se marchaba algo preocupada. La ambulancia, que esperaba a la mujer con su hija, les dejó unos instantes para que la madre pudiese llevarse a la niña al hospital para comprobar que estuviese bien. -Cariño… háblame… -Kagome la miró con los ojos lagrimosos y habló por primera vez.

-No… no volveré… a confiar en mi… ni en mis sueños, mami… no lo hare mas… -dijo entre lagrimas. -Lo juro… lo juro… -su madre la abrazó y lloró con ella.

Inuyasha no aguantaba más, no podía seguir viendo eso, ahora entendía porque nunca le había contado nada Kagome, seguramente no recordaba porque había ocurrido pero estaba seguro que seguía echándose la culpa de todo. Por un momento deseó poder estar a su lado, poder consolarla y decirle que ella no había tenido la culpa. En realidad deseaba tanto verla que incluso estaría dispuesto a gritarle lo que sentía por esa joven fuerte, más fuerte de lo que nadie podía llegar a imaginar jamás. Nunca había sentido esa necesidad de estar con alguien, de consolar a alguien. Se quedó ahí de pie mirando como la madre de Kagome se llevaba a la niña en la ambulancia. Su mirada era bacía y sin expresión, y decidió que nunca dejaría que su mirada se apagara de nuevo de ese modo. Se dio media vuelta pensando en todo lo que había descubierto, entendiendo así muchas cosas.

-Kagome… ¿donde estas? -sin decir nada mas la brisa que tanto había deseado que llegara le envolvió volviéndolo todo negro y cuando enfocó la vista a delante pudo ver algo que lo dejó totalmente perplejo.

_Capítulo 9: El pozo devorahuesos_

Apenas hubo visto lo que se acercaba no pudo hacer nada más que correr. Y de qué modo…

Seguía con los pies descalzos, pero llevaba tanto rato andando sobre piedras y troncos que apenas lo notó al empezar a correr. El demonio que la perseguía de cerca lo conocía muy bien, y lo peor de todo es que a pesar de que tenía que defenderse de algún modo también sabía que no podía matarlo. Kagome seguía corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo mientras sus pies empezaban a sangrar a causa de alguna que otra piedra. Buscando algún modo de escapar de ella terminó llegando a la orilla de un lago. Sin pensarlo un segundo se tiro al agua y buceó intentando llegar al otro lado despistando a la ciempiés gigante que la perseguía de tan de cerca. Recordaba que fue ella quien la llevó a ese mundo, y por esa razón tenía que seguir con vida, al menos hasta que Inuyasha terminase con ella en un futuro.

En cuanto salió del agua completamente mojada se dio cuenta de que la ciempiés la estaba esperando al otro lado del lago. Kagome se quedó totalmente estática en la orilla sin poder apenas reaccionar.

-_Eres una sacerdotisa... ¿y no te defiendes? -_dijo la ciempiés observándola detenidamente. Kagome cerró los ojos y se concentró intentando formar una barrera protectora a su alrededor sin mucho éxito, pues estaba cansada y había gastado muchas energías al proteger con esa misma barrera a Inuyasha. La ciempiés se rió de ella mientras Kagome abría de nuevo los ojos ahora algo asustada. Cuando creía que la ciempiés iba a descuartizarla alguien la cogió en volandas del agua y la alejó de la demonio.

-¿Inuyasha? -dijo involuntariamente al verse brincando hacia el árbol más cercano. El sujeto la depositó en la rama del árbol para luego saltar de nuevo hacia la ciempiés.

Kagome se quedó con la boca abierta al comprobar que quien la había salvado no era Inuyasha, sino Sesshomaru. No se había fijado antes, pero a pesar de que era muy joven el demonio le pasaba unos centímetros de alto. A su lado parecía aún más pequeña de lo que ya era.

Kagome se obligó a reaccionar ante lo insólito de la situación y se dio cuenta de lo que Sesshomaru pretendía. ¡Quería matar a la ciempiés!

-¡Oh no! -se dijo. - ¡No la mates! -gritó sin pensarlo un segundo. Sesshomaru, que había escuchado su exclamación a la perfección, se giró totalmente pasmado por lo que la extraña humana le había pedido, despistándose el tiempo suficiente para que la ciempiés aprovechara para atacarle. El resultado fue el de un Sesshomaru estampado contra la copa del árbol donde Kagome estaba, tambaleándolo lo justo para que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de la rama donde se hallaba. Si el golpe contra el árbol le había sorprendido el hecho de que la joven le cayera encima segundos más tarde lo desorientó totalmente. La verdad es que la joven era muy hermosa, para ser humana claro, y además estaba totalmente mojada…

Sesshomaru se obligó a levantarse rápidamente dejando a la joven en pie. Ignorando su petición anterior, pues seguramente lo habría oído mal y lo que habría dicho era "Mata a la ciempiés" y no "No la mates", se dispuso a ir donde la demonio estaba y terminar con ella. Y lo habría hecho de no ser por unas pequeñas manos que se agarraron a su brazo. Y que esas manos le tocaran era lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos. ¡Malditas hormonas demoniacas!

-¡No vayas! -dijo Kagome con voz suplicante. Sesshomaru se giró encarándola, pues por alguna razón que desconocía esa mujer lo desorientaba de un modo que nunca había experimentado.

-¿Por qué? -dijo tajante. -¿Por qué no quieres que la mate? -Kagome pensó detenidamente la razón que iba a darle al demonio. No estaba acostumbrada a tratar con Sesshomaru, y el hecho de que la hubiese salvado ya era suficientemente extraño viniendo de él.

Gracias a dios Kagome no tuvo que pensar demasiado pues la ciempiés había vuelto al ataque. Sesshomaru cogió de nuevo a Kagome en volandas y la alejó del peligro sin hacer ni un solo rasguño a la ciempiés. A pesar de eso, pero, la demonio no se dio por vencida y los siguió dispuesta a volver a atacarles. Kagome, que estaba en esos momentos detrás de Sesshomaru al haberla depositado en el suelo y haberse puesto delante de ella en clara posición de protegerla, vio que en una especie de bolsa que llevaba en la espalda había un arco y una sola flecha manchada de sangre.

-¡Un arco y una flecha! -exclamó. Shessomaru se giró después de ofrecerle un buen puñetazo a la ciempiés para quitársela de encima.

-Si… ¿Y? -dijo seriamente.

-¿Me lo prestas? -él la miró encarando una ceja totalmente extrañado. ¿Qué pretendía hacer esa humana con un arco y una flecha contra una demonio ciempiés si no quería matar a dicho demonio? Aun así, sin preguntar nada, le ofreció la flecha y el arco, que había pertenecido a un humano algo pesado que se había metido donde no lo llamaban. Kagome corrió hacia delante acercándose a la ciempiés que aun seguía en el suelo del impacto. Sesshomaru no pudo más que observar como la humana iba directa a su muerte sin ningún miedo. Increíble.

Kagome, en cuanto vio el arco y la flecha se le había ocurrido una fantástica idea. Si no se equivocaba, y no solía hacerlo, cerca del lago donde se había tirado había el pozo deborahuesos. Y si mal no recordaba, y no lo recordaba nada mal, en realidad esa ciempiés había revivido gracias a la perla que ella había llevado en su interior aquel día que había entrado en el pozo cercano al templo.

-¡EH! ¡Asquerosa! -gritó Kagome para que la prestara atención. - ¡Sígueme si puedes! -seguidamente echó a correr de nuevo con la ciempiés pisándole los talones. Esta vez, pero, tenía un claro objetivo, el pozo devorahuesos. Sesshomaru corrió detrás de ella en cuanto desapareció en el bosque intentando descubrir lo que pretendía esa loca humana.

La ciempiés estaba a punto de atraparla cuando vislumbró por fin el pozo. Corrió como pudo rodeándolo y alejándose de él unos pocos metros y se tiró poniéndose de espaldas al suelo. Cogió el arco y la flecha, tensó el arco y esperó a que la ciempiés se hallara justo encima del pozo. Solo entonces disparó.

-¡Acierta! -aunque estaba tan cerca de ella que si no hubiese acertado habría sido vergonzoso. La ciempiés se desintegró quedando solo los huesos y cayeron todos en el interior del pozo, a la espera de una muchacha de quince años que buscara un gato en el interior de la casita del pozo. Sesshomaru se quedó boquiabierto ante la valentía de la joven, y no era que fuese fácil de impresionar. Cuando se acercó a ella y la levantó no tuvo ninguna duda. Si era cierto que los demonios tenían que encontrar pareja en algún momento de su vida ese era su momento, y sin ninguna duda esa era la mujer.

-Gracias. -dijo la muchacha sonriendo. Si bien su acto no le había convencido la belleza de su sonrisa terminó por convencerlo. Sin que se lo esperara por nada del mundo, Sesshomaru la cogió de la cintura y pegando su cuerpo al suyo la besó.

Kagome se quedó totalmente estática. Si había algo que no esperaba por nada del mundo era que alguien como Sesshomaru la besara. Y si eso no era suficientemente horrible algo empeoró la situación. Pues si en un primer momento se encontraban solos una brisa extraña había traído a alguien más al claro del pozo. Alguien que se había quedado tan sorprendido como ella, pero que a diferencia de Kagome ahora estaba totalmente furioso…

**_Capítulo 10: Celos_**

Seguramente la cara que se le había quedado después de pasar por esa oscuridad densa en la que se había visto envuelto era para ser recordada para la prosperidad. Aunque la verdad es que no le dio tiempo de que nadie le viese en ese primer momento de confusión, pues después de ver tal escena el asombro dejó paso a la furia. Había estado tan preocupado por ella, había deseado estar a su lado con tanta fuerza que al ver cumplido su deseo no pudo hacer más que estallar al ver como… "ese" la estaba… la estaba…

No pudo ni terminar de decir lo que había visto. Claro que ahora Kagome se había separado del joven y le estaba mirando directamente a los ojos a la espera de su reacción. Una que no tardó en absoluto en llegar. Sin pensar exactamente en lo que estaba haciendo y sin reconocer aún al sujeto con el que ella se había estado… besando, apartó a Kagome del abrazó posesivo en el que el demonio tenía todavía cogida a la joven y lo empujó lo más fuerte que había podido alejándolo de su lado. Kagome ya esperaba algo así, pues con Kouga también la apartaba de ese modo impidiendo que el joven siguiera a su lado. Por alguna razón caprichosa y egoísta que según la joven, Inuyasha tenía con ella, no le gustaba ni un pelo que otros demonios o humanos, preferentemente hombres, se acercaran a ella. Y su reacción cuando simplemente se acercaban solía ser algo parecida a esa, y la reacción que tenía el muchacho cuando además la besaban… bueno, en tal caso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

-¡Maldito seas! ¡Ni te atrevas a volver a tocarla siquiera! -gritó totalmente fuera de sí mientras sacaba la espada de su lugar dispuesto a matarle. O lo habría hecho de no ser por Kagome.

-¡Espera! ¡No te precipites! ¡No es lo que crees! -dijo la joven intentando que el chico no matara o intentara matar al demonio que, al parecer, ni siquiera había reconocido. Inuyasha se giró aún furioso para encarar a Kagome.

-¿Que no es lo que creo? -gritó. -Me vas a decir que no te estabas… que no estabais… -Kagome no podía creerse que le importara tanto el hecho de que la hubiese visto besarse con otro hombre. Si bien sabía cómo se ponía con Kouga no entendía exactamente porque era que se comportaba de ese modo. Era como si su orgullo le dijese que no podía estar con ningún otro hombre, como si no pudiese hacer lo que ella quisiera. Y eso aunque en un primer momento la alagaba al saber que se ponía celoso por su causa, luego reflexionaba y se daba cuenta de que la ponía furiosa. Porque eran celos egoístas. Porque sabía que él nunca iba a estar con ella y él no le permitía tampoco estar sin él.

-¡Pues si! Si le estaba besando, ¿y qué? -dijo con el ceño fruncido, al parecer la parte que le decía que eran celos egoístas había ganado y la ira había surgido en ella. Inuyasha se quedó con la boca abierta para luego cerrarla y enfadarse todavía más.

-¿Como que y qué? ¡No puedes… no puedes besarte con otro hombre! -dijo apenas consciente de lo que decía. Pues sus palabras le habían dolido más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

-¿Con otro hombre? ¿A entonces quieres decir que a quien tendría que besar es a ti? -dijo desafiando al mediodemonio, el cual se había quedado totalmente rojo al darse cuenta de que eso no era precisamente lo que había pensado decir. Aunque si era lo que realmente sentía.

-Bueno… yo… no quería decir… eso exactamente…

-¿A no? ¿Entonces qué pasa? ¿Qué más te da con quien me bese? -mientras abría y cerraba la boca intentando que algo saliese de ella sin mucho éxito, se dio cuenta de que se había metido en un buen lío sin siquiera proponérselo. Aún así, la imagen anterior seguía doliéndole y poniéndole totalmente furioso, así que decidió seguir la discusión por otro lado, intentando que la joven no siguiese a la defensiva y le hiciese decir más de lo que estaba dispuesto a confesarle.

-¿¡Tienes… tienes idea de lo… de lo preocupado que estaba por ti!? -y al parecer, también de lo difícil que le había sido decir esas palabras. -Y cuando… y cuando te encuentro te veo besándote con… con… -paró de mirar a una Kagome totalmente perpleja de sus palabras para mirar al hombre que había empujado y ahora ya estaba de pie mirando la escena totalmente desorientado. Al parecer, por lo que Inuyasha pudo ver, no tan hombre sino más bien un jovencito y a demás un demonio. Aunque no fue eso lo que más sorprendió a Inuyasha, pues al descubrir quién era realmente ese demonio no pudo más que poner una cara de total desconcierto. -… ¿Shesshomaru?

-Te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco… -dijo secamente. -Pero eso ahora no importa. ¿Es tuya esa mujer? -dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos. El rostro del medio demonio se camufló perfectamente con su traje al escuchar lo que el demonio le había dicho. ¿Qué si era suya? ¡Pues claro! El problema era que ella no lo sabía… y el no estaba dispuesto a decírselo…

-¿Que… que… si es… mía? -Inuyasha estaba en un verdadero aprieto pero por fortuna Kagome dejó de lado su vergüenza inicial para substituirla por una de ira.

-¿Cómo? -dijo ella saliendo de detrás del medio demonio y encarando a Shesshomaru. -Mira, me da igual como vayan estas cosas de los demonios… ¡Pero yo no soy de nadie! -Shesshoamru la miró sin inmutarse mientras escuchaba a la joven gritarle. Estaba claro que esa humana no era como las demás, y a pesar de que nunca había querido nada estaba claro que quería esa humana para él solo.

-Perfecto… -dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado. -En tal caso ya me encargare de que lo seas más adelante… -Kagome se extrañó ante esa frase y por esa razón no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Qué… qué sea qué? -dijo algo asustada. Al fin y al cabo Shesshomaru era Shesshomaru.

-Mía… claro… -dijo intentando acercarse de nuevo a ella. Pero esta vez no logró ni siquiera rozarla pues el medio demonio, que había permanecido en segundo plano totalmente pasmado por haberse encontrado con su hermano cuando era joven, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que logró apartarlo de golpe de la muchacha. Esta vez Kagome no se atrevió a decir absolutamente nada, el rostro de Inuyasha estaba totalmente colérico.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme, hibrido? -dijo Shesshomaru cuando se giró de nuevo a encararle, pues el medio demonio volvía a estar de nuevo delante de la mujer que deseaba.

-¡Si vuelves… a tocarla te juro que no será eso lo único que te lleves! -dijo en un gruñido.

-La muchacha no ha dicho que este contigo, así que no es de tu propiedad. Puedo tenerla si me apetece. -dijo empezando enfadarse de verdad. -Pero si eso es lo que quieres… entonces te matare… -sin esperar Shesshomaru atacó. Kagome chillo al darse cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir y al ver como empezaban a pelearse intento suavizar la situación como pudo.

-¡Dejarlo ya! -gritaba. Pero nadie la estaba escuchando. - ¡Inuyasha! -en ese instante el joven salió volando ante un fuerte golpe del demonio y quedó estampado contra la copa de un árbol. Aún así, no se detuvo, pues al poco ya estaba en pie dispuesto a seguir peleando.

-¿Inu…Inuyasha? -dijo Shesshomaru al oír a Kagome gritar. Ese desconcierto le dio ventaja a Inuyasha que ya había llegado donde él estaba y le había dado otro buen golpe que le hizo retroceder y aterrizar al suelo. Entonces sacó la espada y apuntó hacia donde estaba Shesshomaru. Kagome en un intento por no empeorar la situación se interpuso entre el objetivo de inuyasha y él.

-¡No! -dijo mientras extendía los brazos delante de Shesshomaru que seguía tendido en el suelo y que ahora la miraba perplejo. ¿Cuándo una humana había intentado… protegerle? Por su lado, Inuyasha también quedó perplejo, pero su estupor duró poco pues el hecho de que lo protegiese provocó que algo dentro de él se rompiera.

-¿Le… le defiendes? -dijo con un extraño matiz en sus ojos. Kagome no entendía su reacción, estaba claro que no podían matar a Shesshomaru. Si lo hacían… el futuro tal y como lo conocían tal vez no existiera.

-No podemos matarle… -dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos. -No puedes matarle.

-¿Que no puedo? Así que te ha gustado ¿eh? -dijo volviendo a ponerse furioso.

-¿Que me ha gustado? ¿Qué me ha gustado el que?

-¡Que te besara! ¡Por eso le defiendes!

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -dijo enfadada.

-¿Entonces no te ha gustado? -dijo Shesshomaru desde el suelo.

-¿Qué? No… ¿Si…? ¡No he dicho que no me gustara! -dijo a Shesshomaru algo roja.

-Entonces es cierto, te ha gustado… -dijo Inuyasha.

-¿Cómo? Espera… no…

-Pero acabas de decir… -dijo Shesshomaru desde detrás.

-¡Callaros los dos! -estalló Kagome. - ¡No puedes matarle y punto! -dijo a Inuyasha. - ¡Y tú! No vuelvas a besarme sin mi permiso, ¿entiendes? -dijo girándose hacia Shesshomaru.

-Entonces… provocaré que me los supliques. -dijo arrogantemente. Inuyasha volvió a interponerse con la espada en la mano, aunque Kagome se sujetó del brazo impidiéndole cualquier ataque.

-No me pares Kagome… Se está pasando… no voy a permitir que diga mas estupideces. -Kagome abrió la boca ante esa afirmación.

-¿Estupideces? ¡Pues para que lo sepas, idiota! ¡A las mujeres nos gusta que nos cortejen!

-¡A mí me da igual! ¡No me gusta que te diga esas cosas! Si alguien tiene que besarte ese voy a ser… -se calló en medio de la frase al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Realmente no había querido decir eso. Pero la frase, aunque no terminada, era evidente. Y Kagome se había ruborizado totalmente, al igual que él.

**Capítulo 11: La única salida... ¿la seducción?**

Si le hubiesen dicho que los cerdos volaban y que eran verdes le habría sorprendido menos. ¿Qué había dicho? Seguramente no había escuchado bien, porque Inuyasha jamás diría algo así. Pero él se había callado en mitad de la frase y su sonrojo le dio a entender que había escuchado exactamente lo que había dicho. No. No lo había dicho, ¡lo había gritado! Y ahora se encontraba en un gran dilema, porque no sabía que decirle al chico. Porque no se había planteado nunca el tener que decir nada a Inuyasha si se le escapaba…

Un momento.

¿Qué se le había escapado exactamente? Que… Oh, sí, que quería besarla. Y si quería besarla era porque algo, aunque sea una pequeña parte, quería algo con ella. ¿Le gustaba? No lo sabía, pero si no le gustara no querría besarla. Y él había dicho que quería besarla. Más bien había dicho que si alguien tenía que besarla tenía que ser…

Si.

Exactamente era eso lo que iba a decir luego.

Él.

¡Por dios! Pensó Kagome poniéndose aun más roja, Inuyasha quería besarla. Esa era la mejor noticia que había dicho el chico en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Em… quería decir… -empezó a tartamudear sin mirar a la joven a los ojos. Kagome se alertó en esos momentos al comprender que iba a echarse atrás.

-Ni se te ocurra… -dijo con los nervios a flor de piel. -…decir nada más… -Inuyasha miró a la chica algo confuso. ¿Qué no dijese nada más? Estaba enfadada. ¡Claro que estaba enfadada! Le había dicho, o mejor dicho, le había gritado que no podía besarla nadie más que no fuese él. Kagome no era una mujer que aceptara ordenes, y sabía muy bien que se enfadaba cada vez que le preguntaba por ella y Kouga. Una vez le dijo que estaría a su lado, y en cierto modo le confesó… ¿Qué le quería?

Pero ahora parecía enfadada. Ella no quería nada con él. Estaba seguro que alguien como ella nunca aceptaría que alguien como él la besara. Y él no podía estar cerca de ella sin desearlo. Y saber que alguien había probado esos labios, que alguien había podido hacerlo antes que él… Dios, no podía describir como se sentía con solo pensarlo. Su sangre hervía y deseaba despellejar a quien osara tocarla.

-¿Porque te llamas como él? -preguntó una voz detrás de la pareja. Shesshomaru, que se había pasado un buen rato pensando en todo lo que había pasado, se sorprendió mucho al comprender que no había imaginado el nombre. La humana había llamado realmente a su compañero… Inuyasha.

En cuanto Shesshomaru formuló esa pregunta, Kagome se tornó tan pálida que habría pasado desapercibida con las nubes del cielo. La exclamación de Inuyasha le había desconcertado tanto que había olvidado que había metido la pata… otra vez…

¿Por qué no podía mantener la maldita boca cerrada? Se reprochó. Se suponía que ella más que nadie tenía que saber conservar la compostura y evitar que nada fuera de lugar se le escapara. ¡Joder! Como si fuese la primera vez que viajaba en el tiempo. Había ido 500 años atrás en el tiempo y tendría que saber cómo mantenerse al margen.

¿Pero que decía? Si desde que había conocido a Inuyasha no había pasado por alto nadie que era una mujer extraña y de otro mundo. Tal vez por eso no podía evitar meter la pata cada dos por tres.

-Veras… es una historia muy larga… -dijo intentando decir algo coherente. Inuyasha, que al parecer había dejado de lado la conversación anterior, se cruzó de brazos y miró a Kagome con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Porque tienes que meter siempre la pata, eh?

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Después de lo que le había gritado y el numerito que había montado?

-Ni te atrevas a echarme a mí la culpa. ¡No soy yo quien se ha estado poniendo en evidencia todo este rato! Y si hablamos de meter la pata… explícame que querías decir exactamente con lo que has dicho antes… ¡porque si no pretendías decirlo siento decirte que esta vez has sido tú quien ha metido la pata! -le gritó. Shesshomaru empezaba a perder la paciencia. Estaba claro que la mujer estaba totalmente enamorada de ese palurdo y que hiciese lo que hiciese no podía hacer nada contra eso. Solo hacía falta ver como la preocupación había teñido sus preciosos ojos azulados cuando le atacó, y el sonrojo y la sonrisa casi imperceptible cuando le había confesado sin querer que el joven deseaba besarla y probablemente estaba tan enamorado de ella como ella de él.

No solía codiciar nada, y ella era una de las pocas cosas que habría querido. Pero al parecer, si algo sabía de los humanos es que una vez entregaban el corazón ya no volvían para recogerlo. Y que muchas veces ese era el motivo de la muerte de mucha gente.

En ese momento se recordó y se prometió que lo recordaría siempre; el amor era para estúpidos y débiles, y él no era ni una cosa ni la otra.

Shesshomaru se acercó a Kagome mientras Inuyasha seguía petrificado ante lo que había dicho la joven y el no saber que responder a eso. Cogió a la joven del brazo y la acercó a él de forma brusca.

-¡No me vengas con estupideces humana! Me gustas, pero no soy tu juguete, me vas a contar todo ahora mismo si no quieres que te despelleje. -la amenaza tubo sus claras consecuencias. El grito que dio ante el agarre fue suficiente para poder alertar a Inuyasha. Aun así Shesshomaru reaccionó más deprisa poniendo a la joven detrás de él y empujando al medio demonio lejos de ellos.

-Shesshomaru, esto es difícil de explicar. ¿No podrías pasarlo por alto y dejarnos marchar? -dijo esperanzada. Aunque la cara que le estaba mostrando dejaba bastante a las claras que la respuesta era negativa, Kagome logró esbozar una sonrisa. Inuyasha, que intentaba volver donde estaban Shesshomaru y Kagome, fue interrumpido por la joven, que intentaba a toda costa ganarse un poco de confianza de Shesshomaru. Algo, que en opinión de Kagome, era casi imposible. - ¡Siéntate! -exclamó. Acto seguido el mitad demonio cayó al suelo con un fuerte golpe.

-¿Es necesario que responda? -dijo Shesshomaru. Kagome bajó la mirada con una pequeña risa nerviosa.

-No… claro… -murmuró mas para sí que para él. Volvió a alzar la cabeza ahora con una mirada más dulce. - ¿Pero porque perder el tiempo con explicaciones sin importancia? -si no funcionaba la fuerza o la persuasión… probaría algo que nunca había hecho, y que seguramente la haría hacer el ridículo… la seducción.

Con una mano retiró su agarre suavemente mientras mantenía el contacto visual. Se acercó un poco más hacia él y colocó ambos brazos en sus hombros.

-Veras… ¿Es posible… que prefieras que utilice mi boca para otra cosa que no sea dar una explicación? -vale. Lo había dicho. Lo más vergonzoso y atrevido que jamás había dicho nunca. Algo que seguramente, si no hubiese estado en un lio tan grande, se habría vuelto de un color escarlata realmente llamativo. Inuyasha se había levantado y veía la escena de un modo algo extraño. Tal vez se había quedado en estado de Sock, porque no respondía y se había quedado totalmente estático.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Shesshomaru había picado el anzuelo y que se aproximaba de nuevo a ella para besarla fingió acercarse a él para recibir el beso gustosamente. Pero justo antes de que sus labios rozaran los suyos y haber comprobado que Inuyasha no iba a interponerse, pues seguía paralizado en el mismo sitio que antes, le atestó un rodillazo en sus partes nobles.

Lo había pensado mucho antes de hacerlo, pues solo tendría una oportunidad. No sabía si un demonio podía tener una debilidad como esa, como todos los hombres, pero aun así no sabía que más hacer para alejarse de él y salir corriendo para escapar. Al parecer, demonio o humano había algo que todos los seres tenían entre las piernas y que si le dabas un buen golpe la única reacción posible era el dolor.

Con un aullido de autentica agonía, Shesshomaru se dobló por la mitad y cayó al suelo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kagome se apartó de él apresuradamente y corrió hacia un desorientado Inuyasha.

-¡Vamos! ¡Muévete, no tenemos mucho tiempo hasta que se recupere! -gritó mientras cogía a Inuyasha de la mano y lo instaba a correr. No tardó mucho en reaccionar, pues la cogió en volandas y sabiendo que no tenían otra opción para salir de esta hizo algo que nunca había hecho;

Salir corriendo.

**_Capítulo 12: Te quiero, ¿vale?_**

No podía creer que hubiese hecho eso. Simplemente no podía creer que la dulce Kagome hubiese seducido a un demonio como Shesshomaru para luego atestarle un buen golpe que lo dejó fuera de combate.

Realmente no conocía a esa Kagome. O probablemente no la conocía tan bien como pensaba.

Seguía corriendo con la chica en brazos a sabiendas que Shesshomaru no tardaría en seguirles el paso completamente furioso. Estaba claro que después de lo que la joven había hecho no iba a sentirse precisamente complacido. Joder, sabía perfectamente cuan doloroso era eso que ella le había hecho y a demás le había dado con toda la fuerza de lo que era capaz, cosa que en un humano cualquiera seguramente le habría dejado estéril. En un demonio le haría, simplemente, mucho, mucho daño.

Kagome, que iba agarrada al cuello del medio demonio, no paraba de mirar hacia atrás a la espera de encontrar un demonio furioso pisándoles los talones. Al parecer el golpe había sido más fuerte de lo que había pensado, pues el joven demonio no se le veía ni a lo lejos.

Inuyasha siguió dando brincos hasta llegar a un lago. Seguidamente lo atravesó y paró justo detrás de unas rocas. Kagome entendió perfectamente porque había esperado llegar hasta allí para detenerse. El agua borraría su rastro completamente y Shesshomaru no podría encontrarles. Aún así, el demonio era bastante astuto, y si encontraba un lago, sabiendo cómo había adivinado que el pequeño inuyasha se escondería detrás de ese montón de… lo que fuera, seguramente buscaría a los alrededores esperando encontrarles allí.

Depositó a la joven al suelo sin muchos miramientos para luego empezar a dar vueltas como un león enjaulado.

-¡Tú! ¡Tú estás loca! -dijo visiblemente fuera de sí. Kagome lo observaba sentada en el suelo, donde había caído, sin inmutarse. -Como se te ocurre hacer… Dios… ni siquiera me veo capaz de decirlo… -decía rojo como un tomate y al parecer… ¿hiperventilando? Nunca, y cuando Kagome decía nunca era nunca, había visto a Inuyasha tan alarmado.

-Me pareció una buena solución… No iba a dejarnos ir de rositas precisamente… -dijo ella sin perder la calma. Inuyasha la miró con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus órbitas.

-¿Te pareció una buena solución? -dijo casi gritando. - ¡Kagome, a quien no iba a dejar ir de rositas era a ti! Prácticamente él ya te imaginaba en su… -se detuvo sin poder evitarlo. Kagome, esta vez sorprendida por sus palabras, dejó la boca completamente abierta amenazando con que algún insecto entrara en ella. ¿Iba a decir en su cama? O donde fuera que los demonios hicieran esas cosas… ¿De verdad creía que el demonio había pensado en ella en esos términos?

-¿Y tu como sabes eso? Por dios, Inuyasha, solo me ha besado. ¡No hay para tanto, no es necesario exagerar!

-¿Exagerar? ¿Acaso no has visto como te miraba? Si no llego a venir en ese momento seguramente… -Kagome intentó no imaginarse que era lo que seguía a esa frase. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas pero…

-Aunque fuese así, ¿crees que me habría dejado?

-No parecía que te disgustara que te besara… -dijo receloso. Kagome empezó a ponerse totalmente roja, esta vez de furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Se levantó de donde estaba y le encaró dejando entre ellos unos pocos centímetros. Inuyasha no pudo evitar mirar sus labios levemente prietos por la rabia y la ira y pensó que si esa hubiese sido otra situación seguramente no habría podido contener las ganas de besarla. Olía tan bien…

-¡Eres insufrible! -gritó. -¿Cómo te atreves a decir o insinuar siquiera que yo… que yo podría…? -las lagrimas habían empezado a acumularse en sus ojos y una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla. - ¿Es esa la opinión que tienes de mi?

-Yo… yo no… -dijo arrepentido y triste por haberla hecho llorar.

-¿Tú no qué? -gritó. - ¡Porque la manera que tienes de hacer con lo de Kouga o, ahora con Shesshomaru, parece que creas que soy una cualquiera que va con el primero que se le presenta!

-¡Yo no he dicho eso! -dijo ofendido. ¿Cómo iba a pensar eso de su dulce Kagome?

-¿A no? ¿Entonces porque te comportas siempre así? ¿Por qué supones que porque me haya besado yo lo tuviese que desear o que me guste que Kouga esté encaprichado conmigo? -Inuyasha se quedó callado mientras veía como las lágrimas surcaban el rostro de la joven. Ella le miró esperando por fin una respuesta… que no llegó. Cansada con eso y con todo, disgustada por lo que creía que el joven medio demonio pensaba de ella y enfadada consigo misma por llorar y dejar que viera lo débil que era, se dio media vuelta dispuesta a alejarse de él.

-¿Dónde vas? -preguntó nervioso. Kagome se dio la vuelta, le dedicó solo una mirada de decepción y se volvió de nuevo. -¿Por qué me obligas a decirlo, eh Kagome? -dijo gritando. Al ver que ella seguía su camino se vio entre la espada y la pared. No quería que sufriera más y si esa era la única forma de que ella se diera la vuelta y dejara de ponerse en peligro… entonces… entonces él… -¡Porque me dan celos, vale! -gritó. Kagome se quedó totalmente estática en el lugar sin mover un solo músculo. - ¡Porque no soporto que te toque, ni siquiera que te mire, no me gusta que diga que está enamorado de ti porque tal vez te acabes enamorando de él y te olvides de mí! ¡Porque quiero que seas solo mía! ¡Porque soy egoísta contigo y no quiero compartirte! ¡Porque te quiero!, ¿vale?

Se quedó totalmente quieta. Seguramente aunque lo hubiese querido no habría podido mover un solo músculo, pues todas sus fuerzas habían ido directas a su cerebro para poder asimilar lo que el joven le había dicho… o más bien gritado. Los ojos azules de la joven estaban extremadamente abiertos y no podían apartarse de los del medio demonio. Seguramente, pensó, en esos momentos estaría a punto de sonar el despertador que daba inicio a un nuevo y fastidioso día en su mundo. Completamente lejos de él y de lo mucho que desearía que pronunciara esas palabras.

Tan convencida estaba de ello que esperó. Y esperó. Pero el maldito despertador no sonaba, lo cual dejaba como alternativa que se lo había olvidado y probablemente llegaría tarde a clase.

Porque decididamente no podía ser más que un sueño, un bellísimo sueño. Inuyasha no podía haberle gritado todas esas maravillosas palabras que tanto había deseado oír. Simplemente el medio demonio nunca iba a decir nada que deseara oír.

Así que no era de extrañar ver como Kagome se quedaba plantada en mitad de su trayecto entre irse y quedarse completamente pasmada y a la espera de algo que suponía que pasaría pero que en realidad no iba a pasar.

Por su lado, pero, Inuyasha estaba impaciente, avergonzado, nervioso y por si fuera poco empezaba a temer su posible respuesta. Estupendo, se dijo, ¿ahora qué? Le había dicho todo lo que pensaba, todo lo que sentía. Le había abierto el corazón de par en par y lo único de lo que ella era capaz era de quedarse totalmente quieta en su sitio con los ojos exageradamente abiertos. Su boca parecía no poder moverse ni siquiera para respirar. Con un simple suspiro le habría bastado en esos momentos, ¡pero no! Kagome no iba a hacer nada de eso. Es más, no iba a hacer nada. ¿De eso había servido decir lo que sentía?

"Bueno, al menos he conseguido que se detuviese." Pensó la parte más positiva del recóndito lugar donde Inuyasha la guardaba.

"Si…. Pero a qué precio…". Dijo la voz contradictoria de su interior algo enfadada consigo misma.

Cuando creía que iba a morir de la impaciencia y que Kagome iba a convertirse permanentemente en una estatua, la joven logró decir algo. Algo que sin duda no era lo que esperaba oír en un momento como ese.

-Tenemos… tenemos que irnos… -dijo con apenas voz. Los ojos de Inuysasha la miraron de arriba abajo intentando asimilar las primeras palabras después de lo que él había confesado. Seguramente no había escuchado bien...

-¿Qué? -dijo. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió estúpido. Teóricamente era un medio demonio perro por el simple hecho de tener el privilegio de no tener que decir nunca "que". Pero ahí estaba, preguntando esa tan conocida pregunta de "¿me puedes repetir lo que has dicho?" de forma tan breve y simple.

Y se hubiese sentido menos estúpido si ella se hubiese quedado callada. Pero no. Kagome tuvo que repetirle esa maldita frase. Aunque claro, todo hay que decirlo, algo más extensa.

-Que tenemos… tenemos que irnos… o Shesshomaru nos volverá a atacar… -dijo nerviosamente. - Y ya sabes. No podemos matarle o cambiaremos muchas cosas del futuro y… -Inuyasha ya un poco hartó de que evadiera lo que le había costado tanto decirle, porque estaba claro que intentaba cambiar de tema, empezó a acercarse hacia donde estaba la chica. -Bueno, que no podemos meternos en más líos. Ya se… soy yo la que mete siempre la pata, pero… -y seguía diciendo estupideces. ¿Porque decía estupideces? Se preguntó. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con ese momento? Tantas que no podía ni contarlas… entonces… ¿porque parecía que estaba cambiando el tema que tanto había deseado que él empezara? -Bueno ahora lo voy a solucionar y… -y él ya estaba prácticamente delante de ella. -…y… -y no se le ocurría que más decir. Y aunque se le hubiese ocurrido no habría podido articular una sola palabra. ¿Cuándo había estado él tan cerca de ella?

-Deja de cambiar de tema, Kagome. -y… ¿desde cuando él era tan directo? Al parecer el titubeo y el nerviosismo de Kagome hicieron que él tomara el valor suficiente para poder hacer algo útil. Y ese "algo útil" era precisamente lo que Kagome no se había atrevido a preguntar. - ¿No eras tú quien insistía en que te dijese porque actuaba siempre así con Kouga o con, ahora, Shesshomaru? -un paso hacia delante quedando a escasos centímetros de ella lograron erizarle los pelos de la nuca.

-Sí pero…

-¿Y no eras tú quien me ha obligado a decirte todo eso? -otro paso más.

-Yo… -titubeó. Sus cuerpos quedaron a milímetros pero sin tocarse mutuamente. La cabeza del joven quedó a escasos centímetros de la de Kagome, la cual la tenía un poco vuelta hacia arriba para poder mirarle a los hermosos ojos dorados.

-¿Entonces porque empiezas con todas esas tonterías cuando sabes perfectamente que espero otro tipo de repuesta? -espera un momento, ¿estaba siendo…lógico? Al parecer la única inmadura en esos momentos era ella.

Avergonzada agachó la cabeza dispuesta a no mirarle más a la cara. Estaba claro que si bien había descubierto que existía un inuyasha educado y tierno, también había uno decidido y maduro debajo de esa fachada de inmadurez.

Una mano logró llegar hasta su mentón y con mucha delicadeza alzó la cabeza de la joven. Las mejillas de Kagome parecían dos pequeños farolillos encendidos mientras que él parecía totalmente tranquilo. Queriendo escapar de esa situación sin saber exactamente porque, pues deseaba esa situación tanto que se maldecía interiormente por el hecho de que su cuerpo y su mente intentaran huir de allí. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría?

-¡Pues... porque no son tonterías! No estamos en una muy buena situación que digamos. Estamos dando vueltas por el pasado sin saber exactamente porque… -bien había encontrado un tema seguro. -Y te recuerdo que tenemos un demonio furioso que, además no podemos matar y eso que yo sepa no son tonterías. Estamos en un buen aprieto y… -y no pudo seguir.

La lógica había dado paso a la acción y por primera vez vio como Inuyasha usaba esa boca suya para algo más útil que las palabras para hacerla callar.

Pues, aunque eso si parecía un sueño y era totalmente irreal, el joven medio demonio había optado por callar sus protestas sellando sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron a más no poder al comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Inuyasha la estaba… ¿besando?

**_Capítulo 13: ¡Tendrías que saberlo!_**

No le correspondió.

Él había dado el paso más difícil e impulsivo de toda su vida pero… pero ella se quedó completamente pasmada sin moverse un solo milímetro.

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había estado besándola, pero se separó de ella tan rápido como se había acercado y la miró con los ojos teñidos por el temor.

La joven le miraba con los ojos como platos y había dejado los labios entreabiertos y algo húmedos por el beso. Ni siquiera se atrevía a parpadear.

Y sin más, Kagome dijo algo que sorprendió enormemente al medio demonio.

-Siéntate… -y aunque solo fue un murmullo la consecuencia del conjuro provocó un fuerte golpe contra el suelo.

Inuyasha se levantó en cuanto pudo totalmente enfadado. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso después… después…?

-¿Estás loca? -gritó completamente lleno de musgo. Kagome parpadeo y sin ser apenas consciente de lo que hacía le tocó la cara con las dos manos y le estiro las mejillas.

-¿Esto… es real? -murmuró. Inuyasha se la quitó de encima completamente rojo de la ira y volvió a adoptar esa posición suya de total inmadurez.

-¡Cla…claro que es real! ¿Es que te has vuelto del todo loca? ¿Cómo se supone que debía hacerlo para que la señorita no me enviara al… suelo? -el rostro de Kagome empezó a volverse de color carmesí a cada segundo que pasaba.

-¡Pues… pues no se! ¡Y no te enfades, me has sorprendido! -gritó a la defensiva.

-¿Qué te he sorprendido? ¡Vamos! ¡Ya lo sabías! -dijo girándose para no encararla. Kagome se quedó con la boca colgando en total desconcierto.

-¿Qué ya lo sabía? ¿Se puede saber de qué forma tenía que saberlo? Por lo que yo tenía entendido a la que habías querido y querías no era precisamente… bueno… quiero decir… -¿cómo le decía todo lo que había estado pensando durante todo ese tiempo? Si lo decía tan libremente sabría lo celosa y dolida que siempre había estado por su culpa. Aunque tampoco era precisamente un secreto… -¡Ya sabes a quien me refiero!

Inuyasha se volvió a encararla de nuevo al ver el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

-¡Oye! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que de la única que me preocupo es de ti! ¡Y sé que al principio pareció… tal vez al principio yo… pero eso ya no importa!

-¿Cómo que no importa? ¿Kikyo no importa? -genial Kagome, se reprochó, ¡has tenido que decirlo!

-Importa mucho. -y con eso volvió a romperse algo dentro de la joven. ¿Qué esperaba que dijese? ¿Qué no importaba?

Sin esperar que las lágrimas salieran y echara a perder todo el esfuerzo de aguantarlas durante tanto tiempo para que él no se diera cuenta, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse. Lo que había estado intentado hacer antes de que él… la parara.

-Kagome… nadie me había aceptado nunca.

Los pasos de la joven se detuvieron involuntariamente. Le dolía oírlo pero… ¡Maldita sea! Quería saberlo.

-¿Has… has dicho que me quieres… porque sabes que yo soy ella? -ahí estaba la pregunta. Esa que la había carcomido durante más tiempo del que llegaba a recordar.

-El alma… sé que es la misma. El carácter, la personalidad… es distinta. No eres la misma mujer de la que creía haberme enamorado… -más lágrimas surcaron su rostro. Oírlo de su boca era peor de lo que había imaginado. -…pero… eres la mujer que amo.

La joven abrió los ojos completamente dejando que las lágrimas salieran y cayeran al suelo.

-Kagome… -dio un paso hacia ella. -Kikyo fue la única que me trato diferente en ese entonces. Y eso es algo que nunca olvidare y tendré siempre en mi corazón. Fue una buena compañera y amiga, consiguió que mi confianza en mí mismo volviera. Pero alguien me dijo una vez que no debía cambiar nunca por nadie, que quien me quisiera tenía que hacerlo por lo que soy; demonio y humano. -Kagome se giró sorprendida. ¿Sabría él que era precisamente ella quien se lo había dicho? -Kikyo no supo quererme así. La única que me ha aceptado por ambos… es la única que he llegado a amar.

-¿No… la amas? -consiguió decir.

-La quiero. Mucho. Pero nunca la he amado. Mi madre…me dijo una vez que podías querer a mucha gente… pero que solo había una a la que podías amar. -Kagome no pudo resistir más el impulso y se tiró encima del joven. Le abrazó con tanta fuerza que llegó a tirarle al suelo cayendo ambos encima de todo el musgo que había en el lugar. Aunque más bien fue por la sorpresa que por la fuerza, pues la joven no pesaba demasiado.

Sin esperar más levantó la cabeza y le besó con todas las ganas que había estado reservando hasta ese momento. Y habría seguido de no ser porque inuyasha se separó de ella abruptamente.

Kagome le miró extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa…?

-¿Quiere decir eso… que… sientes lo mismo? -dijo con un extraño deje en los ojos del medio demonio. Kagome se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo. ¿En serio se lo estaba preguntando? -No tiene gracia Kagome.

-Oh, sí. Sí que la tiene. -dijo mirándole a los ojos. - ¿Por eso te habías enfadado? ¿Creías que no te correspondía?

-No me correspondías. Te he… besado… y tu…

-Tonto… -inuyasha la miró con el ceño fruncido dispuesto a protestar. Pero Kagome lo calló con sus labios. -Tendrías que saber de sobras lo que siento por ti. Nunca he tratado de ocultarlo.

-No lo creo…

-¿No? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Inuyasha? -preguntó divertida al comprender lo que el joven quería. Él retiró la mirada y se puso en su típica posición de no querer cooperar. - ¿No te he dicho lo que querías escuchar?

-jmmm… -murmuró. El sonido no era exactamente un sí, ni siquiera una protesta, pero consiguió hacerla reír de nuevo. - ¡Deja de reírte!

-Perdona… es… curioso.

-¿El qué? -dijo mirándola.

-Pues que estés esperando exactamente lo que yo había esperado durante mucho tiempo oírte decir. ¿Porque lo que quieres… es que lo diga verdad?

-¡Haz lo que quieras! -dijo desviando la mirada de nuevo. Ella le miró y sonrió de medio lado mientras se separaba un poco de él y se quedaba sentada encima con los brazos cruzados.

-Muy bien. -dijo también mirando hacia otro lado. Inuyasha iba a protestar, pero algo que no esperaba ninguno de los dos les impidió seguir con la conversación.

El rostro de ambos quedó completamente rojo mientras Inuyasha la depositaba de nuevo en el suelo tan rápido como pudo para levantarse él después alejándose de ella y dándole la espalda.

Nunca habría llegado a sospechar que Inusyahsa… que él… pudiese reaccionar de ese modo con ella. Que ella… pudiera causarle… ese tipo de reacciones…

La acalorada discusión había activado una parte del joven que desconocía por completo, y aunque no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo también una parte desconocida de ella misma…

-Deberíamos… irnos… -logró decir Kagome. Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza sin voltearse todavía. Por alguna extraña razón Shesshomaru no les había seguido, y algo en todo aquello no pintaba bien.

Sin siquiera mirarse anduvieron uno al lado del otro intentando salir de su pequeño escondrijo detrás de la cascada. Inuyasha fue el primero en salir comprobando que no hubiese ningún otro percance. Luego ayudó a la joven a bajar y le ofreció la espalda para que subiera y se pudieran marchar. Algo realmente estúpido, pues no sabían exactamente donde tenían que ir.

-¿Y… ahora qué? -como si esa pregunta hubiese sido algún tipo de señal la figura de alguien muy conocido apareció de entre los árboles.

Inuyasha cogió a la chica fuertemente para que no se cayera antes de ponerse en posición para salir corriendo en cuanto fuese necesario. Si algo tenía claro era que antes prefería huir y ponerla a salvo a qué la hiriesen.

-Al fin salís. Sabes muchacha… esto que has hecho no ha estado nada bien… Vas a lamentarlo. -un Shesshomaru completamente furioso se abalanzó hacia la pareja para atacar. Inuyasha salió corriendo con Kagome a cuestas como alma que lleva el diablo. No iba a permitir que la tocase un solo pelo de nuevo. Porque si lo hacía no iba a responsabilizarse de las consecuencias.

-¿Por qué has tenido que enfurecerle? -le reprochó.

-¡Perdona por haber salvado el futuro al intentar que no le mataras! -se defendió.

-¿Tenías que "seducirle" para luego darle una patada en sus partes nobles para ello? -Kagome miró hacia atrás viendo como tenían a Shesshomaru pegado a sus talones. Si no corrían mas… dentro de poco…

-¡Nos alcanzará! -gritó. Inusyahsa gruñó por lo bajo.

-Ya lo sé…

Lo que pasó a continuación fue tan rápido que Kagome no tuvo tiempo ni de asimilarlo. Inuyasha, sin detener el paso, cogió a Kagome cambiando su posición a la delantera y la cubrió con ambos brazos. Shesshomaru acababa de atacar y le había rasgado toda la espalda al medio demonio haciendo jirones el traje rojo que siempre usaba.

Al mismo tiempo, esa pequeña brisa volvió a surgir dejándolo todo oscuro y alejándoles de una muerte casi segura. Kagome ahogó una pequeña exclamación cuando le pasó la mano por la espalda y comprobó con horror que se le había mojado toda la mano.

Sangre.

Estaba herido.

Por su culpa.

La oscuridad y su cercanía les transportó a otro lugar, esta vez a ambos. Un lugar que pareció decir a las claras algo que Inuyasha sabía debía hablar con la joven.

Kagome tenía un problema muy serio pendiente.

Un problema… que seguramente le traería recuerdos que desearía no volver a recordar.

**_Capítulo 14: Lluvia, tormenta y un buen problema_**

La lluvia que cayó sobre ellos fue tan inmediata que no supieron cómo reaccionar. Les empapó completamente pegando cada cabello y cada prenda de ropa a la piel como el pegamento. Los truenos hicieron reaccionar a Kagome en seguida con un escalofrío que provocó que olvidara por completo lo que hacía unos momentos la tenía preocupada, y que dio a entender a Inuyasha que tenía frio. Así que se quitó la parte de arriba de su traje rojo para cubrir a Kagome. Un acto aunque inútil, dado que tanto la chica como la prenda estaban ya completamente mojadas, era muy tierno.

-Gracias… pero creo que no me servirá de mucho… -dijo la joven riendo. -Esta empapado…

Inuyasha la miró encarando una ceja como si hubiese dicho la mayor tontería jamás dicha.

-Kagome… ¿no recuerdas lo que te dije sobre este traje? Ni siquiera puede quemarse con el fuego más ardiente, y es mucho mejor que un escudo.

-Cierto, pero parece ser que no es inmune a la lluvia. Y puesto que no estamos en un combate… -el joven le arrebató el traje mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Desde que habían aparecido en ese lugar no había reparado en nada más, pero ahora que empezaba a ser consciente de todo se daba cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

Y justo cuando iba a protestar cayó al suelo de rodillas sin poder remediarlo. Kagome, que se había molestado en un primer momento por la brusquedad de su acto, se agachó precipitadamente para comprobar lo que ya había tenido una pequeña sospecha cuando la oscuridad les invadió.

Estaba herido.

Y como siempre no le había dicho nada. Había aguantado el dolor y ella había olvidado que creía que estaba herido.

¿Por qué? La respuesta era muy sencilla; la tormenta.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Dios mío, estas sangrando mucho! ¿Cómo no me he fijado antes? -dijo culpándose por su descuido.

-No… no es nada. -dijo intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Kagome le miró con una sonrisa preocupada mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Con que… era mejor que un escudo? -dijo intentando bromear con él, aunque lo que realmente le salió fue un pequeño murmullo preocupado.

-No se te da bien… bromear, Kagome… -dijo entre quejidos. La herida era muy profunda, y anquen la lluvia se llevaba parte de la sangre por lo cual no había alarmado a Kagome hasta que este cayó al suelo, una vez allí ya no podía ocultar la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo. Y la joven tampoco podía ocultar la preocupación que sentía por el muchacho.

-Vamos… Tenemos que retirarnos de aquí y curarte esa herida antes de que… pierdas más sangre. -dijo intentando levantar al joven del suelo. Inuyasha hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse y facilitarle la tarea a la muchacha.

Llegaron a una pequeña cabaña de madera a unos pocos metros de una casa bastante grande que Kagome reconoció enseguida. Aun así se negó a detenerse para sorprenderse mientras Inuyasha siguiese herido.

Entraron en el interior de la cabaña al ver que esta estaba abierta. Kagome sabía perfectamente porque lo estaba, ese era el trastero de la casa, y puesto que era una propiedad privada nunca la cerraban. A demás de que ella solía jugar allí, y encontraban una tontería cerrarla para volver a abrirla al poco rato.

Recordaba que había un montoncito con mantas en una esquina, así que acompañó a Inuyasha hacia ellas y con cuidado le ayudó a quedarse de espaldas sobre las mantas dejando que la herida reposara sin que nada la presionara.

Con cuidado retiró la prenda anteriormente blanca, ahora roja, que había quedado a jirones y descubrió la herida ahogando una exclamación de horror ante lo que sus ojos veían.

-No hace falta que lo reprimas… se que está bastante mal. Pero se curara en un momento… solo deja… -pero Kagome ya se había sacado su jersey y lo había hecho girones para taponar la herida.

-¿Ka…kagome… que… que haces?

-Es de algodón, y está bastante más limpia que cualquier otra prenda que esté aquí. Esto es culpa mía, es justo que intente curarte lo mejor que sepa.

-¿Qué es de qué? -dijo girando la cabeza hacia la joven y sonrojándose al acto al verla en sostén. Volvió a girar la mirada antes de volver a hablar. -Y… ¿hace falta que te quites el jersey para eso?

Kagome le miró encarando una ceja mientras ponía los jirones en los que había convertido su jersey para cubrir la herida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? -dijo la joven algo divertida. El joven gruño por lo bajo provocando que la joven riera lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Inuyasha volviera a gruñir.

Le vendó la herida con sumo cuidado y sujetó las, ahora, vendas con un poco de esparadrapo que había encontrado en uno de los cajones.

El chico se levantó sin muchos miramientos y se quedó sentado sin atreverse a mirar a Kagome todavía. A pesar de que la joven se había puesto un jersey viejo que había encontrado mientras buscaba algo para sujetar la venda de la herida, el joven seguía rojo y sin mirarla.

Pero Kagome se dio cuenta de que ese sonrojo en el muchacho no era demasiado normal, por esa razón no era de extrañar que su mano se situara en su frente para comprobar algo que ya sabía.

-Tienes fiebre. -sentenció.

Entonces él la miró por fin, aunque con una mirada que decía a las claras que se había vuelto loca.

-Eso no puede ser… ¡yo no soy un débil humano que tiene fiebre! -dijo algo enfadado.

Pero Kagome le ignoró le obligó a quitarse la ropa como pudo y sin mirar nada y luego le tapo con todas las mantas que encontró.

El joven se había quedado de una pieza ante el atrevimiento de la joven, y seguramente le habría desnudado completamente de no ser porque al ver sus intenciones lo hizo el mismo.

-Primero te quitas el jersey y luego intentas desnudarme… Kagome… creo que deberías dejar de aprender de Miroku. -dijo tapado con las mantas y con las mejillas totalmente rojas.

Seguramente si no hubiese estado herido se habría ganado un siéntate de muy buena gana. Pero lo estaba y lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarle con el rostro encendido y completamente colérico.

-¡Me he quitado el jersey para vendarte la herida y te he desnudado para que no cogieras frio y te bajase la fiebre! ¡Así que dado lo ocurrido… no sé quien es quien debería dejar de aprender de Miroku…!

Inuyasha no dijo nada ante eso y cerró la boca tan rápido como la había abierto. La joven tenía razón, era él el mal pensado. El que no había podido dejar de pensar en ese momento, cuando ella estaba encima de él. El que le había confesado todo lo que sentía por ella. Y el que no había obtenido respuesta alguna. Tal vez fuese verdad que las indirectas no eran lo suyo… pero necesitaba oír las palabras.

Pasaron un rato sin hablar mientras Kagome se levantaba de vez en cuando para ponerle un paño de agua fría sobre la frente intentando bajarle la fiebre. Por una vez, se dejó hacer. No porque no quisiera impedírselo, porque realmente lo habría hecho, pero no podía. Simplemente era incapaz de hacer nada para que la joven dejara de frotar con suavidad su rostro con ese paño mojado, incapaz de hacer que esa mirada desapareciese de su lado.

Y fue en uno de esos momentos en los que el joven le salió las palabras para poder exteriorizar lo que sentía.

-¿Qué sientes por mí, Kagome? -dijo seriamente y mirando las mantas que cubrían su cuerpo.

Kagome detuvo su tarea de golpe y le miró extrañada.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? -Inuyasha levantó la mirada encarándola por fin.

-¡Porque yo te he dicho lo que siento, Kagome! ¿Sabes cuánto me ha costado decírtelo?

Kagome le miró sin pestañear con una mirada difícil de descifrar. La verdad es que la joven no entendía porque le resultaba difícil decirle lo que sentía con todas las palabras, al fin y al cabo llevaba mucho tiempo queriéndoselo decir. Aun así, parecía como si el hecho de confesarlo la dejase vulnerable. Como si Kikyo tuviese que aparecer de un momento a otro y que a ella le dieran de nuevo la patada. Tenía miedo. Miedo de decir "te amo". Y era curioso, porque justo cuando debía decirlo… era cuando las palabras se negaban a salir.

-Yo… -empezó.

Inuyasha la miró mientras ella mantenía una batalla interior algo difícil de manejar. ¿Acaso era demasiado tarde? Tal vez solo le había correspondido el beso porque no quería herirle. O tal vez, después de besarle se había dado cuenta de que no le amaba. Fuese como fuese no podía quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que él le había dicho "te quiero" y ella no había dicho nada.

-Inuyasha… pensaba… pensaba que sería fácil decirlo, que sería sencillo aceptarlo. Pero tengo miedo. Me da miedo… -y cuando se giró un poco para mirarle a la cara mientras hablaba se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido.

Perfecto. ¿Dormido? ¿Inuyasha?

Le toco la frente preocupada y se dio cuenta de que estaba ardiendo. Las garras de Shesshomaru debían haberle provocado algún efecto grave, pues el veneno le hacía subir la fiebre y el joven ya había perdido la consciencia.

Eso no era bueno.

Se levantó del sitio y le recostó en las mantas tapándole bien y descubriéndole un poco el pecho. Mojó unos cuantos paños más y empezó a pasárselo por la frente y el pecho intentando que el frio bajara su fiebre. Pero no daba efecto.

Le tumbó boca abajo y descubrió sus heridas. Eran bastante graves y en vez de curarse parecía que empeoraban. Intentó limpiarlas como pudo, pero el veneno había entrado ya en su cuerpo.

Entonces recordó algo que la anciana Kaede le había dicho sobre sus poderes espirituales y las plantas curativas.

"Una planta curativa nunca es tan eficaz como para una sacerdotisa, por eso es tan importante que nosotras conozcamos todas las plantas. Nuestro poder espiritual hace que su efecto se multiplique…"

Y la única planta que sabía que tenía en ese lugar y que podía curarle era precisamente de la recolecta privada de su madre. Si mal no recordaba, ella solía jugar con esos botes llenos de hierbas con múltiples funciones. Una que le quedó marcada para el resto de su vida fue el llamado "sello de oro", se le nombraba así por su forma y su color amarillo brillante. Según le había explicado su madre, era muy efectivo para las heridas y para ayudar a cicatrizarlas. No sabía si el veneno podría expulsarlo, pero de algo debían servir sus poderes espirituales, ¿no?

Se dispuso a buscar la caja donde su madre guardaba las hierbas más exóticas que podía haber llegado a encontrar y la encontró enseguida. Sabía dónde estaba, siempre jugaba con ellas.

Encontró la hierba que buscaba en un momento y comprobó que quedaba prácticamente poco. La cogió sin pensarlo demasiado y se dispuso a hacer la pasta para luego aplicarla directamente sobre la herida.

No tardó mucho en hacer eso y en cuanto tuvo lo que necesitaba le untó el ungüento en la espalda del chico con mucho cariño mientras concentraba todo su poder espiritual en la herida. Luego le vendó de nuevo con la pasta todavía en la herida y le dejó tendido y bien tapado cambiándole el paño cada poco rato hasta que ella, víctima del cansancio, se quedó completamente dormida a su lado con el paño todavía en su mano.

-Inuyasha… te amo… -murmuró antes de quedarse completamente dormida.

Lástima que esta vez solo la lluvia pudo oír sus palabras…

Capítulo 15: Enterrar sentimientos no significa olvidarlos

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue la pared de una cabaña de madera. Nunca se había sentido tan desorientado y era una sensación que no le gustaba en absoluto. No recordaba demasiado que había ocurrido ni donde estaba y eso era algo incomodo.

Se incorporó y se acordó que había sufrido graves heridas, pero al comprobar cómo se encontraban se dio cuenta de que no le dolían en absoluto. Se quitó la venda y con las manos palpo una espalda lisa, libre de herida alguna.

Eso era realmente asombroso, no sabía que había pasado pero él no se curaba tan deprisa, y aunque era cierto que se debía encontrar mejor, la señal de la herida debería estar allí. Se fijo en la venda que había quitado y se dio cuenta de que había una pasta en ella.

Kagome.

Y cuando se giró un poco se dio cuenta de que había un cuerpo tenido junto a él. La joven se había quedado dormida a su lado después de curarle.

Como siempre hacía, como siempre le curaba y le cuidaba cuando estaba herido.

Ese era uno de los motivos por los que la amaba.

La observó con una mirada llena de ternura mientras miraba su carita descansar tranquilamente. Los pequeños suspiros hicieron que se concentrara en el pequeño compás que daba su pecho al respirar.

Era tan hermosa

Sus cabellos revueltos de dormir en el suelo le formaban rizos y parecía un oscuro revoltijo, y a pesar de que podría decirse que eso no era atractivo, en ella era excepcional. Era muy sexy, nunca se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo era. Y tan bella que se asombraba que la confundiera con Kikyo la primera vez.

Eran muy distintas. Su forma de dormir era tranquila y descuidada, por eso su cabello era un hermoso revoltijo y sus labios entreabiertos daban profundos suspiros. Por eso los brazos los tenía por encima de la cabeza y la mitad posterior del cuerpo tirado a un lado, con las ropas totalmente descolocadas. En cambio Kikyo nunca había sido así, siempre dormía bien peinada y en una posición perfecta. Sus labios jamás se despegaban y su cabello no se despeinaba por mucho que durmiese. Era perfecta, si. Pero ahora que veía a Kagome mientras dormía, mientras la había visto tropezar y vencer demonios o las trampas de Naracu después de haberse equivocado millones de veces antes de conseguir salir viva, se daba cuenta de que esa imperfección que ella poseía la hacía perfecta.

Era curioso que aquello que todo el mundo veía en Kikyo y por la que la adoraban fuese la perfección que Kagome nunca había tenido y nunca tendría. Y más curioso aún que fuese esa imperfección precisamente lo que más le gustaba de la chica. Porque esa imperfección era lo que la hacía perfecta.

Le retiró un rizo que se pegaba a su mejilla con las garras con mucho cuidado y vio como se retorcía un poco mientras emitía un pequeño quejido. Se deleitó con el movimiento de la joven sin perder detalle. Como sus labios se habían juntado y su espalda se había arqueado para colorase de nuevo bien. Como sus piernas se habían cambiado de posición a una frontal y con estas un poco separadas. Y como ahora, una mano reposaba sobre su vientre haciendo que se moviera con el ritmo de la respiración tranquila, señal que confirmó que seguía durmiendo.

Le acarició una mejilla y se sorprendió al ver como una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro ante el contacto. Se aproximó un poco hacia ella y pudo oler su aroma, uno inconfundible, dulce y agresivo a la vez. Un olor que no tenía nada que ver con el de Kikyo. El de la sacerdotisa había sido sensual, si, el de una mujer hecha y derecha, y le había atraído mucho en su momento. Pero no había nada que comparara a esa mezcla exótica que poseía la muchacha del futuro. Dulce, agresivo. Un olor como a rosas mezclada con el aroma que trae el viento del océano. Un aroma libre, fresco y tranquilo. Hacía que se sintiera en casa, seguro. Como si todo pudiese lograrlo.

Y en cierto modo desde que la conoció fue así. No entendía porque hasta que se dio cuenta de que su olor le provocaba bienestar, seguridad y persistencia en todo lo que hacía. Por eso cuando ella no estaba volvía a ser como era antes de conocerla.

Su olor le motivaba, y su persistencia e iniciativa le daban coraje para seguir adelante.

Y no estaba bien compararlas, pensó a escasos centímetros de la joven. No estaba bien porque no era posible compararlas, simplemente eran almas iguales con diferente personalidad, lo que las convertía en personas totalmente distintas.

Y rozó sus labios con los suyos. El roce era tan suave, tan tranquilizador, que no pudo evitar besarla de verdad y profundizar el beso.

Y ella despertó. Y correspondió su beso.

Inuyasha se asustó en el primer momento, pero al notar como ella seguía besándole optó por no decir nada y disfrutar el momento.

Se separó unos pocos centímetros de ella y observó sus ojos confusos. Seguía tendida y sin moverse y cuando se percató de que era él sus ojos se ensancharon y se asustó. Aun así su mirada cambió al instante a una más tranquila. Inuyasha, pero, ya había empezado a retroceder y arrepentirse por lo que había hecho.

-Espera. -dijo en un susurro mientras con una mano le cogía de la nuca para detenerlo.

El joven se quedó mudo observándola aún a escasos centímetros de ella.

Y sin saber cómo sus labios volvieron a unirse. Pero esta vez no era Inuyasha quien había acortado las distancias. Ella le había instado a besarla de nuevo, mirándole con cara de suplica como una muda declaración.

Su beso fue tierno, dulce, y una sonrisa se formó cuando sus labios se separaron unos centímetros.

-Buenos días -dijo la joven sin aliento.

-Buenos es decir poco -murmuró en el mismo tono.

Y de golpe las imágenes del día anterior le vinieron a Kagome a la mente.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó mientras se levantaba de golpe y se daba un fuerte golpe contra la cabeza de Inuyasha.

-¡¿Estás loca!? -exclamó el joven enfadado mientras se frotaba la sien en el lugar donde ella le había dado.

-¡Calla! ¡Tus heridas! -dijo mientras le quitaba la manta que cubría el torso de su compañero y le examinaba la espalda.

Las manos de la joven mientras la recorrían en busca de las señales de la herida le provocaron un escalofrió y sin quererlo realmente se vio obligado a darse la vuelta y pararla.

-¿Es necesario que armes tanto escándalo? -dijo sujetándola de las muñecas. - ¡Mira que eres fastidiosa! -dijo con su tono de costumbre.

Ella le miró sin demostrar ninguna emoción.

-¿Estas curado del todo? -dijo sin denotar ningún signo de enfado o alegría.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué te crees que soy, un débil humano? -dijo con aires de prepotencia.

-Oh, claro que no entonces ¡Siéntate! -gritó a pleno pulmón la última palabra provocando que su compañero se estampara contra el suelo.

La joven se levantó dejando al medio demonio en el suelo y abrió la puerta para comprobar que la lluvia había parado un poco pero el cielo amenazaba con volver a desatar la tormenta de un momento a otro.

-JoderKagome ¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir la "palabrita"? -murmuró en el suelo de madera.

Pero Kagome ya no le escuchaba. Se había quedado estática delante de la puerta mirando un punto concreto del exterior.

Un relámpago iluminó el oscuro lugar a causa de la gran cantidad de nubes negras que había en el cielo. Seguramente de no ser por la hora que era habría supuesto que todavía era de noche, o al menos de madrugada. Y aunque no llovía, el cielo amenazaba con volver a hacerlo.

Pero no fue por el tiempo por el que Kagome se había quedado completamente quieta en la puerta de la cabaña de madera. Fue por la joven muchacha que andaba con una manta roja hacia un lugar que creía que no volvería a pisar nunca más.

Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, salió de la cabaña vestida con el jersey holgado que se había puesto el día anterior. Algo descolocado, mostraba parte del hombro izquierdo e impedía ver si llevaba la falda o no, pues le llegaba prácticamente por medio muslo. Ni siquiera se molestó en arreglar el nido en que se habían convertido sus cabellos.

Al ver su expresión ausente y su paso decidido, Inuyasha no pudo hacer más que seguirla e impedir que hiciese una locura. Como mostrarse ante la joven, o mejor dicho, niña que andaba triste hacia un lugar conocido por la joven sacerdotisa.

La niña con la mantita roja se detuvo en frente de una lápida en la que la seguían tres más. Miró hacia la que tenía delante y con un pequeño quejido se dejó caer en el suelo.

El olor a sal no se hizo esperar e Inuyasha rezó para que ese olor proviniera solamente de la niña que ahora se hallaba de rodillas a la lápida.

Kagome observaba la escena desde detrás de un fornido árbol donde Inuyasha aguardaba a su lado, esperando su reacción.

Una mujer apareció caminando cautelosa hacia la joven y situó una suave mano encima de un hombro.

-Kagome deja de lamentarte por favor -suplicó la mujer a la niña con la mantita roja.

Kagome ensanchó los ojos a pesar de que ya sabía lo que la mujer había confirmado. La niña con la mantita roja era ella, hacía siete años. Y la mujer que acababa de hablar, era sin lugar a duda, su madre.

Y la tumba

-Kagome -murmuró Inuyasha.

-Es el día -comenzó Kagome. Pero la voz de su madre la interrumpió volviendo a confirmarle lo que ya sabía.

-Cariño -dijo mientras se agachaba a la altura de la niña. -Hace un año que murió debes dejar que se vaya

La pequeña Kagome de diez años no dijo nada. Seguía con la mirada fija en la tumba sin siquiera pestañear ante las lágrimas que le caían.

Si. Ese mismo día hacía ya un año, su padre había muerto.

Y ella aún se lamentaba

Lo que no se había dado cuenta era hasta que punto seguía lamentándose

-Kagome -dijo de nuevo Inuyasha, y al mismo tiempo la mujer volvió a pronunciar su nombre.

-¿Cuándo volverás a hablar? ¿Cuándo volverás hija? -y repentinamente la mujer le dio la vuelta a su hija cogiéndola por los hombros. Al mismo tiempo, la Kagome que se hallaba detrás del árbol dio un respingo al recordar el momento.

-¡Reacciona, maldita sea! ¡Ha sido él quien ha muerto! ¡Tú sigues aquí! Tú sigues -pero las lágrimas impidieron que siguiera hablando. Y la pequeña Kagome no reaccionaba.

La joven escondida detrás del árbol se negó a seguir mirando y salió corriendo en dirección contraria. Quería escapar de todo, de todo cuanto la rodeaba. Pero sobre todo quería escapar de su pasado, de algo que creía haber olvidado, haber superado.

Inuyasha la siguió de cerca hasta lograr alcanzarla. La paró a tiempo antes de que el barro que había en el suelo lograra hacerla caer.

-¡Suéltame! -gritó intentando zafarse de su agarre. Pero él seguía manteniéndola sujeta acomodando su posición y agarrándola por los brazos para que no siguiera corriendo.

-¡Kagome para! ¡Deja de huir! -pero seguía forcejeando inconscientemente hasta que las fuerzas se le acabaron y sus piernas le fallaron. Inuyasha reaccionó al momento cogiéndola en volandas y sentándola en una roca.

Se agachó frente a ella consciente de que las lágrimas que había olido hacia apenas unos segundos ya no pertenecían solo a la Kagome del pasado. Le levantó el mentón con mucho cuidado y la miró sin saber muy bien que debía hacer en una situación como esa.

Nunca había pensado que tendría que consolar a Kagome o hacer que se diera cuenta de algo. Simplemente nunca creyó que ella pudiese guardar un pasado oscuro como el que él tenía. Y muy a su pesar, la joven lo había mantenido oculto más que él y demasiado tiempo. Ni siquiera se permitía pensar ella misma en ello. Y eso no era bueno.

-Cuéntamelo, Kagome -dijo suavemente mientras le secaba las lágrimas con la yema de los dedos.

La joven le miró con los ojos llenos de tristeza y supo que no sería sencillo. Era demasiado dolor escondido por demasiados años.

-Porque ¿Porque me han traído aquí? -murmuró con la voz quebrada.

-Empiezo a creer que todo esto tiene un motivo personal. No sé quien nos ha traído aquí, pero está claro que intenta que nos demos cuenta de algo. -ella le miró con los ojos inundados de lagrimas pero por lo visto había dejado ya de llorar. Atenta a sus palabras logró hablar sin que la voz se le quebrara.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Yo no me he dado cuenta de nada. ¿Tu si? -dijo extrañada. De qué diantres tenía que darse cuenta. ¿De que su vida era una completa farsa y fingía ser una persona mejor de la que era? Eso no era necesario que se lo dijesen, ya lo sabía.

-Sí. -dijo simplemente. Ella le miró expectante.

-De que. -dijo secamente mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-De que eres lo más importante que tengo y me niego a perderte, Kagome.

Ella se volvió a mirarle pero no dijo nada.

-Creo que se de lo que tienes que darte cuenta. -dijo sin esperar a que ella pretendiese decir algo.

-¿A si? -dijo fingiendo desinterés.

Él la miró sin perder un solo detalle. La joven seguía sin decirle que le amaba, si realmente lo hacía, claro. Así que no iba a seguir insistiendo, cuando quisiera ya lo haría.

Además, la situación de la joven era más importante que eso.

-Tienes que enfrentarlo, Kagome -dijo suavemente. Ella se negó a mirarle.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

Él se levantó abruptamente y frunció el ceño algo enfadado. La chica no quería enfrentarse a lo que temía, pero debía hacerlo. Su reacción lo demostraba. Así que la cogió en volandas sin previo aviso y mientras ella pataleaba y gritaba que la dejase en el suelo, la llevó delante de la tumba de su padre.

La joven se quedó quieta mientras seguía llorando y gritando, negándose a mirar la tumba, negándose a encarar a su padre.

-¡Deja de odiarte! -le gritó. -Te culpas por su muerte porque crees que fue culpa tuya, pero realmente le odias por haberte abandonado, ¿verdad?

Kagome le miró con los ojos encendidos de la ira. Se levantó y empezó a golpearle mientras le insultaba y le decía que dejase de hablar de lo que no sabía. Inuyasha se mantuvo quieto soportando la tempestad. Por una vez, iba a ser él quien sirviera de bote salvavidas y la rescataría de la tormenta. Tormenta que también había dado inicio en el mundo real.

La lluvia volvió a mojar los cabellos y las ropas de ambos jóvenes, pero eso no pareció importarles en lo más mínimo.

-¡Eres un carbón! ¡No tienes ni puta idea de lo que estás hablando! ¡Así que cállate! -aunque sorprendido por su vocabulario, pues nunca pensó que su dulce Kagome pudiese soltar tantos sapos y culebras por su hermosa boca, no dejó que ella lo notara.

-¡Se perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo! Yo también pasé por ello, ¿recuerdas? ¡Mi madre murió cuando era pequeño! ¿Y te crees que no me lamente? ¡Dios! ¡Me odie millones de veces por ser como soy y por haber matado a mi madre, porque aunque no directamente creí que yo había sido el causante de su muerte! -le gritó.

-¡Tu no le hiciste nada! ¡Yo si lo hice! ¡Le empujé hacia el coche! ¡Le mate!

-¡No! ¡No lo hiciste! ¡No le mataste Kagome! ¡Como yo tampoco maté a mi madre! ¡Y toda esa ira no es hacia ti! ¡Es hacia tu padre! ¡Porque te abandonó, te dejó sola cuando más le necesitabas! -Kagome paró los golpes mientras le miraba. -No es malo que le odies -dijo más suave al ver que tenía toda su atención. -Se que le odias por abandonarte, yo también lo hice Si tienes que enfadarte enfádate con él.

-Yo -dijo conteniendo el torrente de rabia.

-Tú le querías. Querías que estuviese contigo Pero él se marcho, ¿no es cierto? Te abandonó. ¡Nunca le has odiado, siempre te has guardado ese rencor hacia ti misma cuando a quien debías dirigirlo era hacia tu padre!

Kagome le miró mientras más lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y sin previo aviso se giró y se arrodilló frente a la tumba de su padre y empezó a golpearla sin fuerzas.

-¡Maldito seas! -gritó mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos. -¿Por qué tuviese que marcharte? ¡Porque no esperaste a que mamá se le pasara el enfado! ¡Porque me abandonaste! -gritó.

A Inuyasha se le rompía el corazón ver a Kagome de ese modo, pero sabía que debía pasar por eso sola.

Siguió llorando largo rato hasta que se calmó y se quedó dormida encima de la tumba de su padre, como si hubiese tenido una rabieta y se hubiese quedado dormida al rato en brazos de su padre. Pero no era su padre quien la había recogido del suelo completamente cubierta de barro. Y no había sido su padre quien había escuchado todo su dolor y su rabia contenida.

Se encaminó de nuevo hacia la cabaña mientras miraba a la joven dormir después de haberse pasado toda la mañana llorando a pleno pulmón. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar y sus labios, aún más rojos, estaban levemente mojados por la lluvia y algunas lágrimas.

Sonrió mientras la miraba y pensó que realmente era ese el propósito de ese viaje. Tenía que darse cuenta de cuán importante era esa muchacha para él. Y ahora lo sabía.

Casi adivinó el momento exacto en el que la oscuridad les invadió, y tuvo la sensación de que ahora que Kagome se había desahogado frente a la tumba de su padre su viaje por el pasado habría terminado.

Cerró los ojos mientras sujetaba a la joven contra su cuerpo con más firmeza y esperó. Pronto pudo ver la luz a trabes de sus párpados y se decidió por abrirlos.

Lamentablemente, lo que vio al abrir los ojos no era precisamente lo que imaginaba.

**Capítulo 16: La razón por la que estoy aquí**

El prado que se extendía ante él lo conocía a la perfección. Había estado mucho tiempo en ese lugar, en compañía de una mujer muy conocida para él. Al mirar al horizonte pudo vislumbrarla a ella.

¿Qué hacía ella allí?

La mujer iba con un vestido típico de la época antigua, pero a diferencia de la que siempre llevaba, esta vez solo traía puesto un vestido que llevaría cualquier pueblerina corriente. No iba vestida de sacerdotisa y eso le extrañó muchísimo.

La mujer se giró poco a poco y le miró directamente. Él le aguantó la mirada durante unos segundos para luego posarla de nuevo en la joven que traía en los brazos que estaba completamente dormida, agotada de tanto llorar.

Tras pensarlo detenidamente, optó por dejarla recostada debajo del primer árbol grande que encontró y la tapó con la parte de arriba de su traje, el cual estaba rasgado por el ataque anterior. Le dio un pequeño vistazo antes de encaminarse hacia donde estaba la mujer, que le miraba expectante. Tal vez esperando que se acercara a ella a pedir alguna explicación.

La mujer estaba completamente vuelta y le miraba con detenimiento. Justo cuando él llegó a su lado, los labios de la joven mujer se despegaron para decir unas pocas palabras.

-Habéis tardado mucho… -dijo en apenas un susurro.

-Kikyo… ¿Qué…?

-No preguntes. -le cortó. Luego se acercó un poco más a él hasta quedar a pocos centímetros y le miró a los ojos.

Inuyasha no se había movido un solo milímetro, pues tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza que apenas era consciente de lo que hacia la joven delante de él.

-Quería… saberlo. -dijo con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

-Saber… ¿Saber qué?

Su cabeza volvió a esconderse detrás de su cabello al agachar la cabeza para luego volver a levantarla con más decisión.

-Lo que tu corazón sentía.

-¿Cómo? -dijo encarando una ceja confundido. Ella se separó un poco y miró al fondo donde se hallaba aún Kagome dormida.

-Ella… está en este mundo por obra del destino. Su misión es terminar lo que yo jamás puede terminar. -dijo con un hilo de voz para luego empezar a hablar más alto. -Tan solo debía traer la perla y custodiarla hasta que desapareciese para siempre… Pero no era ese su destino.

-¿A qué te refieres? -la mirada de la mujer se clavó en la del medio demonio.

-A que no entendía porque te había encontrado, porque mi reencarnación había vuelto a enamorarse de ti… porque estaba en este mundo y lo había cambiado tanto si lo único que me quedaba a mí por hacer era… eliminar la esfera.

-Sabes que se ha roto la perla. Ella fue responsable de eso. Tú nunca habrías permitido que eso ocurriera, por eso ella está aquí.

-Y por eso te has enamorado de ella. -dijo terminando la frase que él creía haber finalizado.

Los ojos del medio demonio se abrieron ante esa afirmación. ¿Estaba ella allí por eso?

-Kikyo yo…

-Lo sé. Sé que te habrías quedado conmigo para siempre si Naraku no nos hubiese engañado. Pero también sé que eso no ocurrió. Ahora se porque tuvo que ser así. Y sé que en el fondo te alegras de que las cosas fueran de este modo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Nunca habría deseado tu muerte! -gritó.

-¡Entonces hazlo! -dijo en un grito. Al ver su expresión de desconcierto se giró hacia el claro y vio a la perfección a la misma joven que tenía en frente unos años atrás, esperando la llegada de un medio demonio que le iba a ofrecer su parte demoniaca a cambio de que ella se quedara con él para siempre.

-Esto es…

-Sí. El día en que todo cambió. Él día en el que Naraku me mató.

Inuyasha miro la escena por unos segundos sin poder reaccionar. ¿Qué pretendía Kikyo con todo esto? ¿Qué cambiara el pasado?

-No se puede hacer nada… todos estos viajes hemos intentado…

-He aquí la finalidad de estos viajes. Te he dado un tiempo para que supieras como reaccionar ante esta situación. Te he dado una oportunidad para elegir correctamente.

Inuyasha la miró, luego volvió la mirada hacia la mujer que seguía esperando en el claro para luego volver a mirar a la mujer que tenía en frente de un modo muy desconcertante.

-Kikyo…. ¿Me estas pidiendo que cambie lo que ocurrió?

-No. Te estoy diciendo que puedes cambiar lo que ocurrió. Has dicho que no deseabas mi muerte. Puedes cambiarlo.

Inuyasha sabía que ella esperaba que lo hiciese. Y muy a su pesar, sabía que si esa oportunidad se la hubiesen dado cuando despertó del árbol sagrado lo habría hecho sin pestañear. Pero ahora…

Su mirada voló hacia la joven que estaba en el árbol dormida y supo cual era la diferencia.

-Si cambió tu muerte…

-Tendremos la vida que habíamos querido tener. -dijo cortando el rumbo que llevaba sus pensamientos.

-Pero… Kagome… -dijo pronunciando su nombre con cierto temor.

-Ese es el precio que debes pagar para volver atrás en el tiempo.

Inuyasha volvió a mirarla y supo que ella sabía lo que sentía y que no podía hacer lo que le pedía. Aun así, se mantenía en sus trece intentando por todos los medios… que se quedara con ella…

-¿No dijiste que querías que yo viviera? ¿Cuántas veces has dicho que ojala las cosas hubiesen salido de otro modo? Ahora puedes hacer que salgan de otro modo. Como deseas que salgan. -dijo con una sonrisa temerosa.

Se acercó a ella y con ternura le acarició la cara para luego dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo que deseo… ya no está en el pasado… -dijo con un hilo de voz. Ella le miró y unas pocas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro. En cuanto notó eso enseguida se retiro de su pequeña caricia y escondió el rostro intentando mantener la compostura.

Sus lágrimas le rompieron el corazón, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Sentía que si hacia eso… su vida terminaría repentinamente. Como si Kagome fuese el único hilo que mantenía su vida a flote.

La cabeza de la mujer se recostó en él medio demonio sin abrazarle realmente. Él no se movió y dejó que todo ocurriese como debía ocurrir. Tanto en el ahora, como en el antes.

-En realidad… -dijo en un murmullo que solo él podía llegar a oír. -Os envié a este viaje… para que tanto tú como yo tuviésemos claro lo que ella significaba para ambos.

-Kikyo…

-Te has enamorado de lo que yo nunca tuve… tal vez nunca me amaste… porque me faltaba ese espíritu imprevisible que ella tiene.

Unas lágrimas que no procedían de la mujer que tenía delante le llamó la atención. Entonces su mirada voló hacia el lugar de donde provenía y se quedó helado ante lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Kagome estaba paralizada delante de la pareja, prácticamente abrazada. No entendía que había pasado, pero los hechos eran claros.

Inuyasha estaba abrazando… a Kikyo…

Y algo dentro de ella se rompió. El poco corazón que le quedaba por romperse.

Sus ojos no pudieron aguantar el dolor y las lagrimas que creía no poder derramar jamás volvieron a sus ojos.

Ver como Inuyasha se quedaba de piedra ante sus ojos la hizo reaccionar. Aunque su reacción fue dar media vuelta y huir en la primera dirección que encontró.

No se veía capaz de encarar esa situación, no en ese momento.

-¡No dejes que se aleje! -gritó Kikyo deteniendo al joven que había empezado a perseguir a la muchacha del futuro.

-Eso pretendía. -dijo antes de volver a girarse.

-¡No! ¡Espera, no lo entiendes! ¡Esta es la última etapa de los viajes en el tiempo, sino estáis juntos cuando la oscuridad vuelva a invadiros, uno de los dos quedará atrapado en el pasado, vagando de época en época sin poder regresar jamás!

El medio demonio abrió los ojos de par en par algo asustado.

-¿Cuándo ocurrirá? -dijo apresuradamente.

-La finalidad de este viaje ya ha concluido. Tu ya saber lo que quieres, y no estoy incluida en tus planes. No te lo reprocho… lo entiendo. Por eso hice esta prueba. Pero que lo hayas entendido quiere decir… que volveréis de inmediato.

Se giró dispuesto a irse corriendo, pero algo en su interior hizo que se detuviera. Se volvió a la mujer que tanto le había importado y le dio las gracias con la mirada.

-Ella lo recordaba. -dijo en voz alta.

-¿Recordaba?

-Cuando Kagome era pequeña… lamentaba lo que me habías hecho. Me pedisteis perdón por sellarme en el espejo. Ella recordaba su pasado. En cierto modo… simplemente te he vuelto a elegir… en cierto modo, esta vez me he enamorado de verdad de ti.

-Ella no soy yo.

-No… pero en cierto modo… los sois. Distintas… y a la vez tan iguales… siempre te recordare… pero no puedo vivir sin ella… lo siento.

Kikyo sonrió por última vez mientras desaparecía. Seguramente ella ya volvía al presente lo que le dejaba muy poco tiempo para encontrar a Kagome y obligarla a estar a su lado.

Se negaba a perderla.

Y aunque tuviese que atarla… serían ambos los que regresaran al presente…

_Capítulo 17: Quédate conmigo_

La verdad es que no entendía porque estaba corriendo. Correr siempre había sido una mala idea, incluso cuando era pequeña. Siempre terminaba cayéndose y haciéndose más daño del que habría sufrido si afrontaba los hechos en el momento indicado. No por la caída, sino por lo que sus ojos veían. Era preferible afrontar las cosas en el momento, intentando no retrasarlo más.

Lo sabía.

Aun así… seguía corriendo y corriendo sin que sus piernas pudiesen pararse a pensar lo que era mejor para ella. Su cabeza… por otro lado… se encontraba a años luz…

Ni siquiera las lágrimas habían detenido su paso, ver el camino por el que avanzaba completamente nublado por ese líquido salado no era impedimento para seguir corriendo. Y tampoco lo eran, al parecer, para el medio demonio que seguía sus pasos a escasos metros de ella.

Al parecer, el suelo tenía otros planes para ella, pues no tardo en golpearse contra el suelo en una inminente caída. El suelo, aunque no mojado, estaba lleno de barro, por lo que quedó completamente sucia. Algo que no importaba mucho porque tanto su ropa como ella ya estaban completamente cubiertas de barro y suciedad.

No le importó que sus rodillas se hubiesen dañado, tampoco que sus manos se vieran arrastradas por el suelo formando múltiples rasguños. Y por lo tanto, no intentó levantarse de nuevo. No tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, había caído demasiado bajo…

Y a pesar de que no quería levantarse, que prefería quedarse en el suelo, se encontró flotando en el aire y quedando de pie de nuevo con una delicadeza y suavidad demasiado cuidadosa. Unas manos fuertes la habían cogido delicadamente por la cintura, algo realmente fascinante para alguien que tenía garras por manos, y la había dejado de nuevo de pie con suavidad. No tuvo fuerzas para apartarse, y al parecer las manos del medio demonio no les apetecían en absoluto retirarse de la delgada cintura de la joven.

-Suéltame. -dijo secamente y en voz baja y entrecortada.

Por el contrario, el joven la acercó todavía más a él y la rodeo con sus manos por la espalda. Enterrando la cara en su cabello, aspiró su perfume y se negó completamente a apartarse de la joven.

-No… -dijo firmemente.

Como una fina aguja clavada en el corazón, un millar de escenas le vinieron a la mente dañando a Kagome. Eso le dio fuerzas para resistirse e intentar apartarse de él.

Empujando y forcejeando mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos impotentes.

Inuyasha la sujetó con más fuerza impidiendo que siguiera forcejeando, pero parecía que nada de lo que hacía afectaba a su sentido común.

Kagome tenía que saber que nada podía hacer ella para salir de su agarre, pero no por ello dejó de intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Le dio la vuelta sin soltarla en ningún momento y la instó a que lo mirara. Ella se negó rotundamente, escondiendo su rostro con su cabello impidiendo que viera sus lágrimas. A pesar de ello, él sabía perfectamente que estaban allí…

-¡Mírame! -le gritó.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Te odio! -le gritó presa por la frustración y el dolor contenido durante demasiado tiempo.

Inuyasha se quedó helado por un instante y casi estuvo a punto de soltarla ante sus duras palabras. Ese "Te odio" le dolía más que mil puñaladas, más que cuando peleaba contra algún demonio fuerte y terminaba completamente destrozado. Aun así, no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Kikyo… "¡si no estáis juntos cuando la oscuridad vuelva a invadiros, uno de los dos quedará atrapado en el pasado, vagando de época en época sin poder regresar jamás!" y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Así que por el contrario, lo que hizo fue abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y esconder su rostro entre su cabello.

-Pues ódiame… -susurró con apenas voz. -Pero no me dejes…

Aquellas simples palabras lograron dejarla helada mientras una oscuridad muy conocida para ambos les invadía de nuevo.

Aquellos instantes de oscuridad lograron traer una paz que creía que no sentiría en un momento como aquel, y Kagome cerró los ojos y saboreó el instante mientras Inuyasha la abrazaba como si de ello dependiera su vida…

Un bosque muy conocido se abrió paso entre el tupido velo negro donde se habían visto envueltos. La claridad de la tarde dio paso a una realidad que no estaba dispuesta a enfrentar todavía. Él seguía sujeto a ella como si fuese un salvavidas. Le había dicho que no le dejase, pero instantes antes había verificado lo que tanto había temido.

Y no estaba dispuesta a compartir nada nunca más.

Cuando se apartó de un empujón, fue tal su sorpresa que no pudo evitar que ella se alejara del abrazo. Se quedó mirando a la joven mientras las palabras se quedaban atascadas en su garganta.

¿Ahora qué?

-No vuelvas a tocarme. -dijo.

Luego dejó de mirarle y miró a su alrededor intentando averiguar dónde estaba. Al parecer todo parecía la época antigua que ella tanto conocía, pero las otras veces también lo pareció hasta que apareció un inuyasha algo más joven.

Se habría ido a investigar más a fondo si no hubiese sido por la mano que ahora rodaba la suya como una súplica.

-Kagome… -dijo. Ella retiró su mano y le miró con los ojos llenos de ira. -¿Por qué?

Y cuando creía que iba a decir algo, una mano le golpeó el rostro con fuerza. Se quedó totalmente estático mientras posaba una mano sobre la mejilla dañada.

En realidad no le había dolido en absoluto, al menos no físicamente. Kagome nunca le había golpeado. Si se enfadaba con él, simplemente decía "¡Siéntate!" y aunque era más doloroso, ahora que había probado el sabor amargo de una bofetada, prefería que la joven dijese su palabrita antes que eso.

-¿Aun te atreves a preguntar "Porque"? -dijo con voz sorprendida.

Él se quedó mirando sus ojos oscurecidos por el odio y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

-¿Sabes porque no te he dicho que te amo? -él negó con la cabeza, pues al parecer era lo único que era capaz de hacer, y la observó con detenimiento. -No te lo he dicho porque tenía miedo de que al decirlo fuese más real. No lo he dicho porque temía que si ella regresaba, me dolería mucho más tu partida. ¡No te lo he dicho porque valoro muchísimo más que tu, esas dos palabras!

-Yo también las valoro…

-¡Mentira! ¡Si las valoraras no me romperías el corazón tantas veces! -dijo entre lágrimas. -Esta es la última vez que mis ojos ven como te alejas de lo que tú mismo has dicho. No pienso creerte nunca más.

Al sentir como se alejaba, Inuayasha volvió a agarrarla, esta vez por los brazos. Ella volvió a golpearle, pero esta vez él no se inmutó ni se apartó de ella.

-¡Suelta! ¡Déjame!

-¡No! -dijo con firmeza. - ¡Ahora me escucharas tu!

Ella enfrentó su mirada totalmente furiosa y se encontró con unos ojos igual de enfadados que los suyos.

-¡Nunca te he mentido! ¡Antes que iniciásemos este viaje sabías perfectamente que yo no había elegido nada! ¡Sabías que ella era importante para mí! ¡Ayer mismo te dije lo que sentía por ti, y lo que significaba y había significado ella en realidad! -sus manos seguían presionando sus hombros mientras ella forcejeaba. - ¿Quieres odiarme? Ódiame. Pero eso no cambiará lo que siento por ti. Ni el hecho de que he tenido la oportunidad de cambiar el pasado para estar con Kikyo y la he rechazado porque era incapaz de perderte.

Justo en ese momento, las manos de Kagome dejaron de golpear y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Le miró sin saber si debía creerle o no. Era cierto, nunca le había mentido. Ella sabía cómo eran las cosas, ella había aceptado la situación, y ella fue la que le pidió poder quedarse a su lado pese a todo. Y si él le había confesado lo que sentía por ella, debía ser cierto. ¿Qué sino querría conseguir con ello, si ella ya había aceptado quedarse con él aunque sabía que no la amaba?

-¿Cambiar el pasado?

-Kikyo es la responsable de nuestros viajes. Quería saber que sentía por ella, o por ti. Y como última prueba nos había enviado justo en el momento en el que Naracu hizo que creyésemos que nos habíamos traicionado.

Ella le miró teniendo toda su atención.

-Te dijo… que podías cambiarlo. -no era una pregunta. Sabía que era así. Kikyo había intentado recuperar al hombre que amaba…

-Sí.

-Y… porque…

-¿Chicos? -la pregunta les sorprendió tanto como la procedencia de la voz que lo dijo. Ambos se giraron y vieron tres figuras muy conocidas.

-¿Sa… Sango? -murmuró Kagome.

-¿Miroku? -dijo Inuyasha.

-Y Shippo. -dijo el zorrito presentándose a él mismo.

-¿Qué… que hacéis aquí? -dijo Kagome al grupo mientras se alejaba un poco de Inuyasha.

-Hemos venido a buscaros, como Inuyasha tardaba tanto en irte a buscar… -dijo Sango cruzándose de brazos.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha incrédula y abrió los ojos en extremo.

-¿A penas a pasado… un rato?

-Creo que no ha pasado ni eso, Kagome… -dijo también sorprendido.

-Increíble…

-¿Qué es tan increíble? -preguntó el monje mientras tocaba donde no debía. Un fuerte ruido siguió a esa pregunta mientras se veía a una Sango totalmente roja de ira.

-¡Tu! ¡Tú eres increíble! ¡Controla a tu mano o te la cortare! -dijo gritando. El monje se puso morado mientras miraba hacia abajo con un claro recelo. Sango adivinó sus pensamientos y se ruborizo.

-¡Me refería a la mano! -grito. -Aunque… -dijo pensativa mientras se daba media vuelta para emprender el paso. -Puede que me hayas dado una idea monje…

Miroku se volvió de un tono aun mas violeta mientras seguía a Sango para convencerla de que no hiciese ninguna locura. Que sus hijos dependían de aquello que ella quería cortar, a lo que se propinó otra nueva torta por parte de la exterminadora.

Kagome empezó a andar algo triste, o eso notó Inuyasha pues su rostro permanecía en una forzada sonrisa para, evidentemente, no preocupar a sus amigos ajenos a todo lo sucedido. Su mirada voló hacia él en un instante y supo lo que ella esperaba. Quería que él le dijese porque había renunciado a su vida con Kikyo.

Y por una vez en su vida, tubo la sensación que debía decirlo en ese preciso instante a pesar de que Miroku, Sango y Shippo se encontrasen presentes.

-Porque no soportaría pasar un solo instante sin ti. Porque me da igual quien lo sepa, ya no me importa decir a quien sea que te amo.

**Capítulo 18: El principio de la aventura**

Las cosas no podrían haber ido mejor.

La sorpresa de las palabras que el medio demonio había pronunciado sorprendió tanto a la joven del futuro como a sus amigos. En seguida dedujeron que algo había ocurrido en su breve ausencia y no pudieron pronunciar una sola palabra después de esa confesión repentina.

Repentina para ellos, para Kagome, en cambio, era una confesión que se había repetido. Nunca le había gustado que le repitiesen las cosas, pero debía reconocer que esas dos palabras jamás se cansaría de oírlas.

No habría podido enfadarse aunque lo hubiese querido, pues el chico le había dicho lo que sentía incluso delante de sus amigos. Y eso era algo sorprendente.

Aun así, no tuvo el efecto esperado, pues la joven estaba tan cansada por el viaje que la emoción del momento la impactó tanto que perdió el conocimiento.

Solo entonces, a Miroku y a Sango se les ocurrió preguntar porque Kagome iba con esas pintas, pues seguía bastante sucia de barro. Inuyasha, por su parte, no tuvo otro remedio que coger a Kagome y dirigirse a la aldea para que Kaede le diera alguna hierba para que recobrara el sentido.

Aunque a duras penas, los chicos mantuvieron la boca cerrada y esperaron a que Kagome despertara para hacer preguntas.

El trayecto a la aldea fue uno de los más incómodos, así que en cuanto llegaron, Inuyasha no dudo un solo instante en salir corriendo de la estancia. No sin antes asegurarse de que Kaede tenía la situación controlada.

Lo primero que vio fue el techo oscuro de una cabaña. Poco a poco se fue incorporando hasta poder ver una silueta a su lado. Esperaba verle a él cerca, cuidándola como siempre hacía. Por el contrario, la silueta era nada más y nada menos que la anciana Kaede.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya despertaste! -dijo con alegría.

Kagome enfocó la mirada hasta poder ver como Sango, seguida de Miroku, entraban en la cabaña. Al poco rato se dio cuenta de un pequeño bulto que se agarraba con insistencia a su brazo.

Shippo… pensó sonriendo.

-¡Kagome! -dijo Sango. - ¡Nos habías tenido preocupados a todos! ¿Estás bien?

Kagome la miró y de repente le vinieron a la mente las imágenes de todo lo ocurrido…

-Deberías darte un baño… te sentara bien… -dijo Kaede con voz dulce. Sango se aproximó a ella y sonriendo la animó.

-¡Claro! ¡El agua caliente te irá bien! Iré contigo.

-No. -dijo con una voz algo rasposa. La verdad es que no se encontraba demasiado bien. -Creo que necesito… ir sola… -dijo con un hilo de voz.

Levantándose de la improvisada cama, sonrió a sus amigos dejando con la palabra en la boca a Sango. Luego salió de la cabaña.

Con el paso lento y pausado llegó a un pequeño claro donde se podía ver la promesa de una hermosa puesta de sol. Intentaba no pensar en nada sin mucho éxito. Las cosas no habían ido como él esperaba. ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que repetirle a la chica esa maldita frase para que lo entendiera de una vez por todas?

La culpa era suya, pensó mientras se sentaba en el cesped.

Había hecho dudar a la joven tanto tiempo que ahora le costaba creer que era verdad lo que decía. Solo necesitaba que ella dijese esas dos palabras. Solo dos palabras.

¿Era tanto pedir?

-Me rindo. -la suave voz que escuchó detrás de él le sorprendió tanto como el hecho de no haber notado que estaba allí.

Se giró para encarar a la joven y pudo comprobar que vestía un kimono limpio, seguramente de alguna aldeana del pueblo, y su cabello estaba mojado. Estaba seguro de que en cuanto había despertado le habían sugerido que fuese a lavarse a las aguas termales cercanas a la aldea y ella había aceptado de inmediato. Lo que le extrañaba era que no había reparado en su presencia en ningún momento.

Ahora que prestaba total atención a la joven, se daba cuenta de que no era porque su olor no impregnara todo el espacio, pues ahora la olía a la perfección. Simplemente había estado demasiado ocupado con sus pensamientos, que al parecer no paraban de darle vueltas al mismo tema; Kagome.

-¿Te… encuentras mejor? -ella le sonrió y se sentó a su lado mientras extendía las piernas y posaba las manos detrás de la espalda para aguantar el peso y permanecer sentada cómodamente.

-Mejor, después de quitarme de encima todo… el barro…

Supo, sin que ella lo dijese en voz alta, que se refería a algo más que el simple hecho de haberse limpiado en el agua. El dolor, las lágrimas, estaba seguro que habría llorado mientras se bañaba. Sus ojos rojos la delataban.

No dijo nada.

-Me alegro… -dijo mientras centraba su mirada al frente.

Ella no aparto la mirada de su rostro.

-Quería… darte las gracias… -dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿Las gracias? -dijo mirándola de nuevo con una ceja elevada en señal de interrogación. Ella sonrió y miró al frente.

-Nunca habría reconocido su muerte de no ser por ti. Había olvidado…

-¿Qué? -dijo impaciente al ver que se detenía. Ella sacudió la cabeza y luego encogió de hombros, expresando que no tenía la menor importancia.

-Había olvidado lo mucho que le quise… -dijo mirándole a los ojos mientras terminaba la frase. Inuyasha no quiso apartar la mirada y notó como su corazón se aceleraba con ese simple contacto visual. Las mejillas de Kagome se sonrojaron levemente y supo que ella estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

Cerca de allí, entre unos matorrales, tres individuos se hallaban observando la escena con mucha atención. El más pequeño de todos, no puedo seguir en silenció ante tantas dudas y a pesar de lo que los otros dos le habían advertido, habló.

-¿De quién está hablando Kagome? ¿A quien quiso? -la joven exterminadora y el monje le taparon la boca al mismo tiempo mientras seguían observando la escena con mucha atención.

-Shh… Ahora no Shippo… -dijo Miroku mientras centraba la mirada en la pareja delante de ellos.

El pequeño zorro emitió un sonido ahogado mientras se resignaba.

-Creí que nunca saldríamos de allí… -dijo Inuyasha intentando cambiar de tema.

-Ya basta Inuyasha… -dijo sin acobardarte. Él la miró sin entender y vio como se sentaba de rodillas y le encaraba. -No soporto más esta situación. Dejemos de comportarnos como niños jugando al escondite y afrontemos la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad? -dijo sentándose con las piernas cruzadas.

-Pues que me has dicho que me amas dos veces y aún no hemos sacado nada en claro.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo directas y sinceras que eran sus palabras. Era cierto, el tema simplemente… lo habían dejado para más tarde. Tal vez ahora… era más tarde.

-No es culpa mía eso, Kagome. Yo ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir. Y nada de lo que ha ocurrido o pueda ocurrir cambiara eso. -dijo sabiendo que ella sabía a quién y a que se refería.

-Lo sé. Por eso he venido con la bandera blanca… Me rindo…

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

Iba a decirlo, iba a decir las palabras que tanto miedo tenía de pronunciar, pero un ruido les hizo girarse y ver como un pequeño zorrito había caído de una rama y una Sango y un Miroku intentaba sujetarle para no hacer más ruido.

-Demasiado tarde Miroku…

-Mierda… -dijeron a la vez. Inuyasha y Kagome miraron al trío y no pudieron evitar reírse de la situación. Estaba claro que no podían tener una conversación sin ser interrumpidos.

¡Y Kagome nunca le diría esas malditas palabras! O eso creía él…

Kagome sonrió y sin prestar atención a los tres que se habían añadido a su confesión se acercó a Inuyasha y sujetando con la mano su nuca se acercó a sus labios y le beso.

Los ojos del medio demonio se ensancharon por la sorpresa y no se cerraron en ningún momento, pues el beso fue tan corto que no puedo ni siquiera reaccionar.

Y la verdad, es que no lamentó en absoluto que fuese corto…

-Te amo. -dijo con firmeza cerca de sus labios.

Lo último que recordó fue que dejó de oír a sus amigos mientras se fundía en otro beso, esta vez más intenso y largo que el anterior.

Sango y Miroku cogieron a Shippo y se marcharon sin hacer ruido del lugar. Ya habían metido suficientemente la pata por un día.

Inuyasha y Kagome olvidaron el resto del mundo y lo que les rodeaba mientras más besos seguían al primero.

Habían logrado regresar de una aventura algo diferente a la que estaban acostumbrados, pero dicha aventura les había servido para descubrir cosas que jamás habrían imaginado. Como que Inuyasha había conocido antes a Kagome y ella le había enseñado una buena lección. O el hecho de que Kagome escondía algo más que una tierna sonrisa en su corazón. O que la joven había recordado su pasado antes de que su padre tuviese ese accidente.

Pero sobre todo habían descubierto que su aventura no terminaría con la destrucción de la perla.

Pues ella… iba a quedarse para siempre…

**Epílogo; Una alma**

-¿Donde me llevas?

La voz masculina sonó por todo el bosque como única muestra de que había vida. No era un lugar que se podía decir romántico, ni adecuado para dar una vuelta, pero la joven que guiaba al muchacho por ese lugar no pretendía ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Sh… ahora lo veras. -dijo para silenciarlo.

Llevaban mucho rato andando sin rumbo, o al menos eso le parecía al medio demonio. Después de esa aventura y de que ella por fin se decidiera a aceptar lo que sentía por él, las cosas habían ido de maravilla. Habían encontrado muchos fragmentos de la esfera, y tenían pistas sobre Naraku. La fuerza del medio demonio había aumentado considerablemente, pues había logrado un ataque nuevo con Tessaiga. Habían pasado unas pocas semanas y todo parecía ir mucho mejor. Tal vez fuese porque Kagome, ahora, no se privaba absolutamente nada en demostrar lo que sentía por él. O tal vez la diferencia estaba en que él se lo permitía como si fuese algo totalmente normal. Pero fuese lo que fuese, todo parecía ir mejor después de ese pequeño viaje que habían hecho.

Por esa razón, no entendía porque le había hecho levantar del lugar donde estaban cenando tan tranquilamente para ir a dar una "vuelta" por el bosque. Y encima no había podido terminarse esas cosas tan buenas que preparaba la madre de Kagome cada vez que iba a su mundo.

-Ya hemos llegado. -dijo al fin.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero unas luces habían empezado a aparecer en el cielo y se centraban, ahora, en el lugar donde habían llegado.

Inuyasha ensanchó los ojos hasta que pudo ver claramente como una silueta de una mujer se acercaba junto con las, ahora claras, serpientes caza almas.

Kikyo.

-Pero que…

-Hace unos días te mentí. -dijo Kagome sin mostrar ningún signo de arrepentimiento. Inuyasha la miró sin entender para luego dirigir una fugaz mirada a Kikyo, la cual estaba en frente de Kagome.

-¿Me… mentiste…?

-Te dije que tenía que volver a mi época un momento porque me había dejado algo… no fue así. -dijo.

-Le pareció verme cuando estaba cerca del árbol sagrado. Tu no pudiste percibirme porque había alzado una barrera a mi alrededor para poder… despedirme sola… -aclaró Kikyo sin mirar a ningún lado. Kagome sonrió a la mujer, hecho que sorprendió mucho a Inuyasha.

-Quería hablar con ella. Con nuestro viaje al pasado, me di cuenta de muchas cosas. Entre ellas que ella y yo no éramos tan distintas.

-¿Cómo? -Kagome sonrió y miró al joven a la cara mientras hablaba y rebelaba sus propósitos.

-Cuando era pequeña, quería que me perdonaras. Lo decía como si realmente fuese yo quien te había hecho todo aquello, como si no existiera una Kikyo o una Kagome. Cuando llegué aquí y supe de Kikyo, no quise compararme con ella porque todo el mundo lo hacía, y cuando supe que te amaba… sentí celos. Celos de alguien que había sido. Alguien que era.

-Tú no eres…

-Ni ella tampoco.

-Yo tampoco lo entendí cuando me lo dijo por primera vez. Pero ahora… creo que tiene razón. -Kagome la miró dándole las gracias y luego volvió a encarar a Inuyasha.

-Cuando era pequeña lo tenía muy claro. No existía ninguna Kikyo, porque solo existía yo. Yo y lo que había hecho en el presente y en el pasado y lo que haría en un futuro. Por eso, cuando recordé ese sentimiento, cuando recordé lo que había sido yo antes de la muerte de mi padre, supe que nada de los celos, de la envidia y la negación de compararme con Kikyo eran ciertas. Porque tanto ella como yo, compartíamos una misma alma.

-Como podéis ser tan distintas si sois… como tú dices, la misma alma? -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque yo olvidé esa parte de mí que en otra vida fui. Una parte de la personalidad de las personas se construye por los hechos y sucesos que te han pasado al largo de tu vida. Yo olvide mi vida pasada cuando mi padre murió, y nunca volverá porque Kikyo está aquí. Así que yo soy Kagome, y mi personalidad es a base de lo que me ha pasado en mi vida como Kagome. Pero antes del accidente, antes de que olvidara mi otra vida, también era Kagome, y también Kikyo.

-¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar Kagome? ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? -dijo cansado y mareado por tanta extraña explicación. Kagome siempre tendía a complicarlo todo, pero siempre tenía una buena razón para ello.

-Kagome vino a hablar conmigo antes de que decidiera morir de nuevo. -dijo Kikyo. Inuyasha la miró ensanchando los ojos algo sorprendido. -Me dijo que no lo hiciese.

-Le dijiste que no…

-No podía hacerlo, no de ese modo. -dijo Kagome.

Inuyasha sabía lo mucho que había sufrido ella por culpa de Kikyo, y ahora estaba diciendo no solo que en realidad tenían la misma alma y eran prácticamente la misma persona, sino que había impedido que Kikyo muriese.

-Quiere… Que volvamos a ser una misma alma.

-¡Cómo!

-Creía que debías saberlo… -dijo Kagome. -Lo he pensado mucho… y Kikyo no era así antes de morir. También le falta una parte. Una parte que yo tengo.

-Pero… antes tú eras así también. ¡No te falta nada!

-¡Si me falta! Siempre me ha faltado, solo que se mantenía dormida… -Inuyasha la miró preguntando silenciosamente. -Me faltaban los recuerdos… los recuerdos de mi padre, lo mucho que le quise. Los recuerdos de mis sueños, los sueños del pasado. Me faltaba una vida… una parte importante de mi personalidad. Esa parte dormida fue la que se quedó Kikyo cuando me robó el alma. Era mi parte triste, fría. Por eso era tan distinta.

-No quiero que tu…

-Pero ella necesita mi parte, mi parte feliz… por haberte encontrado…

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír. Kagome era pura luz, no quería que nada la manchara, y menos sabiendo que Kikyo tenía esa parte oscura de Kagome. De ambas.

Aun así, quería que Kikyo descansara en paz, que fuese feliz.

-Kikyo me va a devolver el alma. Va a volver… donde siempre tuvo que estar. Porque nunca debimos ser dos. Siempre fuimos una.

Inuyasha se despidió de Kikyo después de haber aceptado lo que Kagome le había dicho. Era cierto, le tenía que devolver su alma, el alma que también era de ella. Lo que esta vez, sería una alma despierta y consciente. No sabía cuánto podía llegar a cambiar Kagome si esa alma entraba en su cuerpo y eso le asustaba. Kagome le había sonreído y le había dicho que si le había gustado la niña pequeña que vio en el pasado disculpándose ante el árbol sagrado, también le gustaría la mujer que ahora sería al recuperar esa pequeña parte de ella misma.

-No le hagas daño nunca, Inuyasha… -dijo Kikyo como despedida. Él negó con la cabeza completamente seguro de que eso jamás ocurriría. -Ella es mucho mejor de lo que nunca llegué a ser en mi otra vida… Y… aunque la odiaba la primera vez que aparecí aquí… debo reconocer que le debo mucho…

-Yo te debo mucho a ti también Kikyo… Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros… -Kikyo sonrió como muda respuesta.

El espectáculo fue impresionante. Las luces de una pequeña alma en el cuerpo de la mujer, dio vueltas por el bosque antes de meterse dentro de su legítima dueña. El impacto contra el cuerpo fue tan fuerte que Kagome tuvo que arrodillarse y respirar entrecortadamente, sintiendo en un segundo un millar de sensaciones. De mientras, el cuerpo de lo que antes había sido Kikyo, se desvaneció en un montón de huesos y barro.

Inuyasha se quedó observando lo que antes había sido Kikyo. Sin esperar mucho más, se agachó junto a Kagome al darse cuenta de su dificultad por respirar.

-¿Kagome… estas… estas bien? -dijo preocupado. Ella asintió con la cabeza para luego mirarle con dificultad.

-Mejor que nunca…

La sonrisa de la joven no había cambiado en absoluto. Ella seguía siendo la misma mujer que tanto amaba, solo que en su interior se encontraba totalmente completa. Una sola alma con un solo cuerpo.

La abrazó y la besó mientras la levantaba del suelo en volandas.

-Mira… -dijo Kagome al rato mirando hacia las colinas. -Está amaneciendo… -dijo con una sonrisa. - ¿No crees que es lo más bonito que has visto nunca?

-Si… -dijo con ternura. Pero cuando Kagome se giró para mirarlo vio que él la estaba observando y no había mirado al frente en ningún momento. Las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de rojo y sonrió tontamente. -Y espero poder verlo, todos los amaneceres del resto de mi vida…

Y podían llegar a pasar muchas cosas al largo de su última aventura. Muchas de las situaciones serían arriesgadas, peligrosas y muy difíciles de superar.

Pero mientras Inuyasha miraba a la mujer que tenía al lado mirando el nuevo amanecer, se prometió que esta vez la mantendría a su lado para poder empezar el día viendo lo más bonito que había visto nunca.

La esperanza… de que podía ser feliz…

Fin

**Quince años después...****1a parte**

-¡No corras! ¡Te atraparé igual! -el grito fue tan fuerte que resonó entre los arboles del bosque como si fuese una voz fantasmal.

Los pasos eran firmes en la tierra mientras corría a una velocidad tan grande que apenas era consciente de lo que la rodeaba. La noche, por su lado, impedía que viera del todo bien pero no podía parar. Los pasos fuertes que la seguían iban a atraparla de un momento a otro. Y si la atrapaba…

-¡Te cogí! -la voz delante de ella hizo que se parara de golpe y chocara contra el primer árbol que se encontró cayendo al suelo por el impacto.

La muchacha sacudió su cabeza aturdida y miró al joven que acababa de atraparla.

-¡No vale! ¡Tú tienes las piernas más largas que yo! -dijo con voz inocente.

-Hermanita… No vas a ablandarme con esa escusa… ¡he ganado! -contestó el joven.

-¡Ni hablar!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Y yo te digo que no! -el muchacho no respondió esta vez y se quedó mirando a la joven con el semblante tranquilo.

-*Miki, solo es un juego… No has podido correr más porque mañana es luna nueva, ¿recuerdas? -la niña miró hacia otro lado murmurando algo ininteligible para luego volverse a su hermano con morros.

-¡Pues tu parece que no han bajado tus habilidades demoniacas! -el chico se sentó a su lado y le acarició cariñosamente la cabeza con cuidado de no hacer daño a la pequeña a las orejitas.

-¡Lo han hecho, pero soy más fuerte que tú! -la niña lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se levantó de golpe.

-¡Ojala mama te pudiera mandar al suelo como lo hace con papa! ¡Me gustaría poder tener un collar de esos y ponértelo!

-¡Ja! ¡Sigue soñando pequeña, y algún día lograras ser tan bueno como yo! -sacándole la lengua, Miki se dio media vuelta y echó a correr otra vez por el bosque.

Sus claros cabellos plateados relucían con la luz de la poca luna que quedaba por cubrirse y sus ojos azules como el mar destellaban como las perlas. Con sus trece años de edad, era una niña muy hermosa. Su hermano no había parado de perseguirla desde que el sol se había ocultado, de algún modo sabía que quería protegerla y estaba a punto de llegar al lugar donde sabía perfectamente que la llevaba su hermano.

La época de su abuela.

*Daiki, su hermano, se había quedado siempre con ella hasta la última luna nueva. Ese día se había vuelto al otro lado dejándola sola en el otro mundo. Había estado tan preocupada que no había querido comer ni dormir hasta que él hubiese regresado.

¿Por qué razón ahora no se quedaba con ella? ¿Por qué la dejaba sola? No le gustaba nada quedarse sola.

-¡Miki! -la voz sonó tan cerca que no tardó nada en alcanzarla y detenerla de nuevo. Las lágrimas se habían acumulado en su rostro y el olor a sal llegó hasta Daiki. - ¿Por qué lloras?

-Porque… porque te vas a ir… -dijo entre sollozos. - ¡Te irás y me dejaras sola! -dijo empujándole y dándole golpes.

-No estarás sola, mama…

-¡No es cierto! ¡Creéis todos que soy pequeña y no permitís que me ocurra nada! ¡Pero ya no soy una niña! -gritó. La mano del joven recogió una lágrima y la observó.

-Pues… estas lágrimas me dicen algo muy distinto… las niñas mayores no lloran… -dijo sonriendo. Los ojos dorados del muchacho se posaron con ternura en su hermana pequeña. La quería tanto, no quería que nada malo le ocurriese, por eso cuando se volvía humana prefería que estuviese en un mundo donde nadie pudiese hacerle daño.

Lo cierto era que sus padres siempre les habían enviado allí en ese día del año, pero al no regresar su madre la última luna nueva tuvo que ir a ayudar a su padre a encontrarla dejando a la pequeña Miki sola en el otro lado.

Por eso ahora no quería ir… no quería que volvieran a dejarla sola.

-No lloro, ¡estoy furiosa! ¡Quiero quedarme contigo! -dijo con decisión.

-Miki…

-¡Porque tu manejes esa espada que te dio Totosai no significa que yo no pueda defenderme! ¡Se usar muy bien el arco, mama me enseñó!

-No quiero que pelees. Papa me pidió que te pusiera a salvo y eso aré.

-¡No! ¡No lo aré! ¡Y cómo me cojas en brazos para llevarme al otro lado me enganchare tanto a ti que no podrás despegarme! -dijo decidida.

El muchacho de negra cabellera la miró de reojo con recelo. Era bien capaz, otra cosa no pero la niña era más persistente incluso que su padre. Era dulce y encantadora, pero cuando se empeñaba en algo nadie podía sacarle la idea de la cabeza. Sus energías parecían no terminar nunca, no podía confiar en que se dormiría y podría irse. Ella permanecería despierta toda la noche solo para fastidiarle. Y eso se le daba de miedo…

-Ven.

-¿Donde…?

-¡Calla y ven!

En otro lugar…

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos… ¡No podía más! ¿Por qué cada luna nueva era lo mismo? Cuatro pasos, cinco pasos, seis pasos… ¡Ojala terminara ya esta tortura! Así no podía pensar. Siete pasos, ocho pasos, nueve pasos… ¡Y no podía dejar de moverse, era tan frustrante! ¿Qué clase de ser incansable tenía dentro?

Diez.

-Kagome… deja de moverte quieres… ya me ha quedado claro como os sentíais todos cuando lo hacía yo, no es necesario que…

-¡Calla! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! -gritó la mujer.

-¿Culpa mía? ¿Se puede saber que he hecho yo para que sea mi culpa? -dijo indignado.

Kagome miró al medio demonio con una ceja levantada y luego miró su enorme barriga para luego volver la mirada hacia Inuyasha de nuevo.

-No se… ¿Qué será…? -dijo irónicamente. Luego volvió a emprender su caminata de un lado hacia el otro de la diminuta cabaña donde se habían quedado.

-De acuerdo… puede que tenga algo que ver con… -pero no pudo seguir, pues la mirada de la chica le indicó que no iba por buen camino. -Quiero decir… tengo mucho que ver, si. Pero tendrías… que relajarte un poco, he tenido que enviar a Daiki a por Miki para que la ponga a salvo. Y a ti no puedo porque… -tal como había empezado a hablar calló de nuevo. Claro que no había podido coger a su esposa y llevarla al otro lado. Kagome daba mucho miedo los días de luna nueva a causa de su embarazo. La verdad es que la última vez creyó que estaba de parto, pero no fue más que una falsa alarma.

Lo único que había diferente era que su mal humor iba en aumento. Seguramente el niño o la niña que llevaba dentro, sufría ciertos cambios los días de luna nueva, lo extraño era que ni con Miki ni con Daiki tuvieron esos problemas. Eso le tenía muy preocupado.

De golpe Kagome se detuvo en seco y se tocó la barriga, miró asustada a Inuyasha e intentó respirar con tranquilidad.

-Inuyasha… creo que esta vez no es una falsa alarma… ya viene… -dijo asustada. Inuyasha estuvo a su lado en menos de un segundo. La cogió en volandas y la llevó a la cabaña donde vivían Sango y Miroku.

Ellos habían tenido dos gemelas que tenían la edad de Daiki y un niño un año mayor que Miki. Los tres habían ido a entrenarse durante unas semanas con otros exterminadores para ponerse fuertes y Sango y Miroku se habían quedado solos en la aldea.

Esa noche parecía tranquila, por lo cual en vez de entrar directamente les llamó desde fuera. No quería volver a tener que pasar otro momento vergonzoso como la última vez que entró sin llamar.

-¡Sango! ¡Sango rápido! ¡Kagome está de parto! -gritó.

-Si no te importa… ¡grita para otro lado! ¡Yo no soy quien tiene que oírlo! -dijo enfadada. Como siempre Inuyasha se preparó para la sarta de insultos dirigidos a él y a su otro él que oiría de boca de la mujer que tenía en brazos.

Nunca había tenido que presenciar un parto, pero desde el primero que tubo Kagome que entendía porque los hombres no asistían a esos eventos.

Eran muy peligrosos para los hombres, sobre todo para su instrumento para volver a procrear.

Sango salió en un momento y les dijo que entraran. Gracias a dios ambos estaban vestidos…

-Esta vez no es una falsa alarma ¿no? -dijo con media sonrisa. Inuyasha negó con la cabeza mientras se quedaba al lado de Miroku, el cual parecía muy concentrado en algo que tenía entre las manos. Al parecer aquello era realmente interesante, porque no se había ni inmutado.

-Vamos cariño, ¡que no es la primera vez! -dijo con dulzura Sango para animar a Kagome.

-¡Pero será la última! -gritó al límite de sus fuerzas.

Las manos de Kagome se aferraban a las mantas como si fuera a destrozarlas mientras Sango la ayudaba a sacar al bebe.

-Venga Kagome, que falta poco…

-¿Mama? -una voz sonó detrás de Inuyasha haciendo que este tuviese que salir de la cabaña.

La noche era tan negra que apenas puedo ver las dos siluetas que tenía en frente, pero las habría reconocido aunque la más negra de las noches le hubiese impedido ver.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿No te dije que la llevaras al otro lado? -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya lo sé… pero es imposible, no puedo obligarla a ir, una vez pude engañarla, dos…

Inuyasha suspiró para luego sonreírles.

-Vale, pero solo por esta noche, mañana por la mañana os iréis los dos con la abuela. -dijo con autoridad. - ¡Y no quiero oír ni un pero!

Miki miró a su padre con los ojos entrecerrados y luego a su hermano para luego sonreír.

-¿Daiki también? -Inuyasha miró a la pequeña sin entender su cambio de humor.

-Por su puesto, él también cambia en luna nueva, yo me quedo para proteger el pueblo donde vivís, y no puedo hacerlo con vosotros por el medio.

Miki miró su hermano con una sonrisa burlona y luego se cruzó de brazos de un modo muy parecido a como lo hacía su padre.

-¡Feh! ¿Lo ves? ¡Tú también eres pequeño! -Daiki suspiró rendido. Su hermana siempre acababa teniendo razón y eso era algo que por mucho que pasara el tiempo, no iba a cambiar.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Hay otro! -se escuchó en el interior de la cabaña. Inuyasha ensanchó los ojos y entró rápidamente a dentro de la cabaña viendo como Miroku ayudaba a Sango a sujetar al recién nacido mientras la exterminadora sacaba otro del interior de Kagome. La pobre estaba tan cansada que apenas podía empujar.

Se agachó a su lado y la incorporó un poco para darle ánimos.

-¡Kagome! ¡Kagome va! ¡Eres más fuerte que esto! -dijo llamándola para que despertara.

-Son… ¿dos? -dijo con apenas voz.

-Sí, cariño, son dos. Vamos, no dejes de empujar ahora.

El segundo bebe salió al fin dejando a la madre completamente exhausta. Con apenas fuerza logró mirar a sus hijos mientras Sango cogía a uno y Miroku le entregaba otro a Inuyasha.

-Vaya… una niña y un niño… -mientras la pequeña poseía unas diminutas orejitas oscuras junto con su cabellera negra, el niño tenía el cabello más claro con destellos dorados pero a diferencia de su hermana, este no poseía ninguna característica demoniaca. Aun así, quedó claro al instante quien era quien armaba tanto alboroto los días de luna nueva, pues el pequeño desprendió un aura rosácea que les cubrió a él y a su hermana pequeña.

-Es increíble… tan pequeños… -Kagome miró a su marido y sonrió mientras cogía a la pequeña en brazos. La miró con asombro y luego observó a su marido con el otro bebe en brazos.

Dos de golpe. Ahora entendía porque este embarazo había sido tan distinto.

-¡¿Dos hermanitos nuevos!? -gritó Miki desde la puerta. -¡Que guay! ¡Y tú querías que me lo perdiera! -le reprochó a su hermano mayor mientras le miraba entrar con ella por la puerta.

-No has entendido nada, ¿no? Solo quería ponerte a sal…

-¡Calla! No ves que hay algo más importante… -dijo acercándose a Kagome y a Inuyasha junto con los gemelos.

Sango y Miroku rieron ante la maravillada niña mientras que su hermano suspiraba cansado y miraba con curiosidad a los pequeños recién nacidos.

Kagome mostraba a la pequeña Miki a sus dos hermanitos e Inuyasha le indicaba a Daiki que se acercara también. La familia había crecido en un momento y dos integrantes más eran bienvenidos.

-Esto quiere decir… ¿que ya no soy la pequeña? -dijo Miki mirando a su padre y luego a su madre.

Kagome negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía con dulzura. Miki sonrió ensanchando sus ojos de la sorpresa.

-¡Genial! ¡Ahora yo también podré "poner a salvo" a alguien! -dijo mientras miraba de reojo a su hermano. Kagome no pudo evitar reírse ante su comentario a pesar de las pocas fuerzas que tenían y después siguieron otras risas más.

La pequeña cabaña se llenó de un sonido mágico que poca gente podría llegar a entender.

A no ser que fueses realmente feliz.

*Miki: En japonés; árbol grande

*Daiki: En japonés tronco de árbol

**Quince años después... 2a parte**

Dos semanas más tarde…

Era realmente hermosa. Por mucho que pasara el tiempo, Kagome siempre sería una mujer muy bella, sobre todo ahora que había dejado de ser una simple adolescente y era toda una mujer. No podía evitar observarla embobado mientras amamantaba a uno de sus hijos mientras la otra más pequeña dormía en las mantitas rosadas posadas en el verde césped. Tenían un día tranquilo, y Miki y Daiki habían desaparecido completamente del mapa.

No estaba preocupado, sabía que Daiki protegería a su hermana si ella se ponía en problemas. Algo usualmente común…

Su mujer le observó de repente sacándole de su ensoñación.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó con una sonrisa. Inuyasha se sentó a su lado y observó al pequeño que seguía alimentándose con ansia.

-Nunca pensé poder llegar a ver el día en el que tendría una familia. Y me gusta contemplar lo que sé que es mío. -dijo mientras observaba como Kagome cogía al bebe con cuidado y lo depositaba junto con su hermanita.

-Yo jamás creí poder tener un futuro a tu lado… -dijo mirándole a los ojos. -Ojala pudiese ser para siempre…

El deje de tristeza en su mirada llamó la atención del medio demonio el cual enseguida se preocupó.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -preguntó. Kagome le miró seriamente.

-Hace tiempo que le doy vueltas… Inuyasha… no tardaré en morir…

-¿Cómo? -dijo levantándose de golpe asustado.

-¡Escúchame! -dijo enfadada. -Y no grites… -dijo mirando de reojo a los bebes que ni se habían inmutado.

Inuyasha volvió a sentarse visiblemente preocupado.

-Soy humana, y eso es un problema. -dijo. -La perla trajo muchos problemas, cierto. Pero Kikyo quería que te volvieras humano por una razón muy sencilla…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Inuyasha… los humanos tenemos un límite de vida muchísimo más corto del límite que tu o alguno de nuestros hijos tiene.

El rostro del medio demonio se quedó blanco al caer en la cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. Era cierto. Por eso Kikyo le había pedido que se volviese humano, para que él jamás hubiese tenido que seguir su vida sin ella.

-Quieres decir… que cuando tú te hagas mayor… yo…

-Tú tal vez hayas llegado a tu edad adulta… o no hayas cambiado absolutamente nada. No sé cuánto tiempo duran los demonios, mucho menos los medio demonios, pero estoy segura de que sobrepasaras mi limite con creces…

Inuyasha la contempló con temor y miró a los gemelos intentando pensar en algo.

-El otro día hablé con Miyoga. -dijo Kagome. Inuyasha la miró de nuevo sin entender. -Le dije lo que me preocupaba y me dio una solución.

-¿Solución? -dijo esperanzado. Ella le miró de reojo temiendo su posible respuesta.

-Sé lo que hemos sufrido con lo que ocurrió con Naraku y no sé si te ofendería que yo… bueno… si yo…

-¿Si tú qué? -dijo impaciente.

-Miyoga dijo que hay una manera de alterar la sangre humana y volverla demoniaca… -dijo mientras cerraba los ojos esperando su reacción.

Una que no llegó.

Abrió primero un ojo y después otro. Inuyasha la miraba esperando algo o eso creía. Tal vez se había quedado en estado de shock…

-¿Inuyasha?

-Quieres decir… ¿Como hizo… Naraku?

-¡No! No exactamente así… pero sería un modo similar… para que yo… fuese como tu…

Inuyasha se quedó mirando a su mujer con la boca abierta sin creer lo que Kagome le estaba diciendo. ¿Qué ella se convertiría en un medio demonio? ¿Para estar con él?

-Inuaysha… si no te parece bien… lo entiendo. Se lo que odiaste a Naraku y sé que el simple hecho de que yo use ese modo para ser…

-¿Estás loca? -dijo cortándola. Ella miró al suelo arrepentida por haber tenido una idea tan estúpida. Era cierto, era una idea horrenda. A pesar de que Miyoga le dijo que no habrían ningún problema ni consecuencia colateral…

-Lo siento… No tendría ni siquiera que haberlo sugerido… yo solo quería…

Él la miró mientras veía como sus mejillas y sus ojos se volvían rojos.

-Kagome… -dijo con asombro. - ¿Serias… serías capaz… de hacer algo así para estar conmigo?

Kagome levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos.

-Casi estuve a punto de pedir a la esfera poder estar contigo… Si encontrara una solución que no conllevara al resto de la humanidad como lo es esta… lo haría. Pero no lo aré si tú no estás de acuerdo…

-¿Y porque tu si lo estás? -dijo él. Kagome le miró y le tocó la mejilla con todo el amor que albergaba por él.

-No quiero irme a un lugar donde tú no estés… y no quiero llevarte conmigo. Así que si no estoy dispuesta a morir sin ti ni a dejar que tú mueras conmigo, tendré que seguir viviendo junto a ti hasta que la muerte nos lleve juntos. -dijo decidida.

-Estas… dispuesta a ser un medio demonio, para quedarte a mi lado… -el asombro se vio reflejado en su rostro.

Ella siempre le había dicho que le amaba por ser humano y por ser demonio pero sobre todo por ser ambos. Kikyo había querido cambiarlo, ella estaba intentando que siguiese siendo el mismo.

Aun así, lo que ella estaba proponiendo conllevaría que Kagome cambiara. Él la amaba como humana… como ella le amaba a él como medio demonio…

-Solo quiero quedarme a tu lado… no me importa de qué modo… -Inuyasha sonrió mientras la miraba con ternura.

-Creo… que tengo la solución perfecta…

Miyoga afirmó ante lo que el medio demonio le había dicho. No era demasiado difícil lo que le pedía, es más era realmente sencillo.

-¿Estás seguro que así seguiré siendo yo? -dijo Kagome mirando al anciano mientras le extraía un poco de sangre de su hijo mayor, Daiki, y se hinchaba como un globo.

-Completamente, Señora. El amo Inuyasha estaba en lo cierto. Los grupos de demonios convierten en medio demonio a los humanos devorándolos como ocurrió con Naraku, pero si la sangre de un medio demonio se mezcla con la de un humano es posible que se inviertan los efectos. ¿Me permite? -dijo mientras se acercaba a la mujer.

-De este modo… seguirás siendo humana excepto las noches de luna nueva. Lo cual nos ira muy bien… -dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa.

-¿Y porque tengo que ser yo? -dijo Daiki.

El anciano Miyoga le miró todavía hinchado.

-Es muy sencillo señorito… Usted tiene la sangre de ambos mezclada, por lo que asegura que Kagome no sufra ningún efecto colateral. Es más probable que acepte su sangre que la del amo Inuyasha.

-¡Bueno! Basta de cháchara… ¡Hazlo de una vez!

Una noche de luna nueva…

-Está a punto de anochecer… -Kagome miró el cielo asustada. Ambos estaban sentados en la cima de un árbol esperando que el cambio se iniciara. Los niños habían sido enviados los cuatro al otro lado del pozo para evitar que estuviesen en peligro ante la desaparición de sus poderes demoniacos en la noche de luna nueva.

Inuyasha cogió su mano con ternura y la miró a los ojos azules mientras ella observaba como el sol desaparecía.

-Tranquila… todo irá bien… -Kagome vio como el sol desaparecía por completo y algo dentro de ella empezaba a vibrar. Inuyasha la observó mientras cambiaba asombrado, pues un aura rosácea la cubrió mientras un par de orejitas negras salían de su cabeza y unos colmillos acompañaban a unos ojos aún más azules. Las garras crecieron y su cuerpo cambió levemente a uno más fuerte.

Ella le miró con esos increíbles ojos que parecía que destellaran como los rayos de luna sobre el mar y tuvo que contener la respiración ante tal visión.

-¿Qué… que tal estoy? -dijo con temor. Inuyasha la observó sin poder apartar la mirada de los cabellos oscuros con reflejos azulados ni de las lindas orejas que la acompañaban.

-Creo… que se perfectamente como aprovecharemos esta noche… -dijo con los ojos encendidos antes de abalanzarse sobre ella y besarla con devoción. Si ya le era difícil contenerse cuando era humana, ahora que era un medio demonio era irresistible. Era imposible no percibir tal belleza. Y era toda suya.

La cogió en volandas y la bajó de un golpe sin caer en la cuenta de que ahora él era humano. Inevitablemente sufrió el impacto contra el suelo.

La risa de la joven lo llenó de jovialidad y logró reconfortarle el dolor de la caída.

-¿Significa eso que te gusta el cambio? -sin responder, como muda respuesta, besó sus labios incitándola a abrir la boca con ansias.

-Ahora…-dijo Kagome al fin. -Soy más fuerte que tú, ¿verdad? -Inuyasha la miró y encaró una ceja sin dejar un solo espacio entre ambos.

-¿Vas a luchar conmigo ahora? -ella sonrió y le miró con cara pícara.

-Aré algo mejor… -dijo mientras se acercaba a su oído con sensualidad. -Voy a hacerte el amor durante toda la noche…

Inuyasha le dio la vuelta en un impulso quedando él encima y empezó a besarla a lo que ella respondió dándole un nuevo empujón y volviendo a la posición inicial.

-Creo que no lo has entendido. Tengo más fuerza que tu esta noche. Y por una noche… Voy a ser yo quien mande… así que ponte cómodo, cariño… Porque no vas a descansar… Estoy llena de energía….

-Haga lo que quiera señorita medio demonio… Mientras se quede conmigo para siempre…

-Para siempre… y mucho más…

Las risas que siguieron a esta frase llenaron el bosque oscuro por la noche sin luna. Por una noche… iba a dejar que ella hiciese lo que quisiera… aunque la verdad era que no le importaba en absoluto que lo hiciese.

Era realmente hermosa y sexy de ese modo, y seguía siendo ella.

Su Kagome. Su dulce Kagome.

Y lo seguiría siendo el resto de sus vidas…

Fin


End file.
